A Girl With A Powerful Past
by chrisyyang
Summary: There was a girl named Hagoromo Miki. She was the daughter of the Sage of Six Paths, also known as Hagoromo Otsuksuki. He had sent her to a different world to protect her when she was born. If you would guess, she was taken to a planet called Earth. She had red hair and blue eyes. The time difference between Earth and the Ninja world was very different. (Sorry, the summary got cut)
1. Returning to the Ninja World

**Narrator's POV**

She was the daughter of the Sage of Six Path. She didn't know she was because she was sent to Earth because of the dangers that would have awaited her. So her father sent her to Earth until she was 5 years old. The time differences between the two worlds were large. One year in Earth meant 100 years in the Ninja world. The daughter of the Sage of Six Path was named Hagoromo Miki. The name Miki meaning "beautiful princess." Before Miki was sent to Earth, her father gave her a necklace shaped as a tomoe that was red and had a black circle in the middle. Miki was now five years old, that meant 500 years has passed in the Ninja world and it was time that Miki returned to her homeland. The way to her homeland was her necklace.

**Miki's POV**

"_I'm turning five today. YAY!" _I thought to myself. I was now coming back home after coming back from school. My mom had picked me up and now we were at the house. I went to the house and the door opened. "Hey, Daddy!" I yelled while jumping towards him

.

"Hey, sweetheart! Go to your room, change, and wash up." He said. "Ok." I replied. I walked up to my room and closed the door. As soon as I closed the door, my necklace started glowing and it soon engulfed my room too. I open my eyes to see a forest and a meadow.

I started walking around to see if I could find anyone. Suddenly, I see a huge gate with Japanese characters. "Konohagakure." I whispered to myself. I started walking up to the gate when I saw to figures walk up to me. They crouched down to reach my level.

"Hi little one. My name is Kamizuki Izumo." Said the man with his hair blocking his right eye and wearing a hat. "What are you doing here? Also my name is Hagane Kotetsu." Said the man with a white bandaged across his nose. "My name is Hagoromo Miki. I don't know how I got here." I said. Izumo and Kotetsu had a sad face on and then changed their expression. "We'll take you to the Hokage to see what he wants to do with you. Okay, Miki." Izumo said. I nodded.

We started walking through the village. The village was so noisy and it looked fun. We finally reached this tall building and on the way here I saw faces on a big rock behind the village. We started walking up the stairs and we reached a door. Izumo pulled up his hand and KNOCK KNOCK.

"Come in." Said a voice from the other side of the door. We walked in and the both Izumo and Kotetsu bowed so I followed along and bowed. "Izumo, who is that young girl beside you?" The man asked. "My name is Hagoromo Miki. What is yours?" I asked politely. I saw the man's eyes widen at my name.

**Sarutobi's POV**

"_A Hagoromo. I thought that clan was wiped out. Is she the daughter of the Sage of Six Paths, Hagoromo Otsutsuki?" _I thought. I wiped the surprise on my face and said, "My name Sarutobi Hiruzen. And I am the Hokage of this village." I said. She bowed and smiled. "_What a polite girl. She has good manners."_ I thought to myself. That's when I noticed her necklace. "Where did you get that necklace, Miki?" I said as I pointed towards her necklace.

"I don't know. My parents told me that when they found me, I already had it on." Miki said. I nodded. "_She really is the daughter of that man, the Savior of this World." _I thought. "Miki, would you like to be a kunoichi for Konoha?" I said with a smile.

**Izumi's POV**

"_Is the Third Hokage out of his mind? He wants Miki to become a kunoichi for Konoha_." I thought to myself. "Hokage-sama, are you sure you want her to become a ninja?" I asked. "This girl holds great power, I know it by just looking at her." Sarutobi said. I was going to complain, but a little tug at my pants stopped me. "It's okay, Izumo nii-san." Miki said with a smile. "Izumo, bring Kakashi here. I want to have a chat with him." Sarutobi said. I nodded.

"Kotetsu, I want you to buy her some ninja clothes and the supplies she needs." Sarutobi said. The Third Hokage got up and gave Kotetsu a bag full of money. Izumo nodded and left with Miki. I followed, trying to find Kakashi. After 10 minutes I found him and he was sleeping! "Oi, Kakashi!" I said. He just turned away from me.

"_This lazy bum. I guess I'll have to do something. Oh I got it." _I thought. I stood right in front of him. "KAKASHI, IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP RIGHT NOW, I WILL PULL OF YOUR MASK AND SHOW IT TO THE WHOLE VILLAGE!" I yelled. After I yelled that out, he suddenly got up. "What the heck do you need me for." Kakashi said. I rolled my eyes. "The Hokage wants to see you." I said.

He started running towards the Hokage village and I followed him.

****Time Skip: Kotetsu and Miki shopping****

**Miki's POV**

"_WOW!" _I thought. I had a huge grin on my face. Kotetsu started chuckling and I just ignored it. "Okay first we are going to head to the clothing store to get you clothes and then to the weapon store." Kotetsu said. We headed towards the clothing shop and I started picking out some clothes. I got some tank tops, shorts, long sleeves, fishnet tights, fingerless gloves, and ninja sandals in all the dark colors.

"Okay next to the weaponry store." I said smiling. We went to the weaponry store and Kotetsu didn't let me touch anything. "_It's funny. I'm not scared at all after going through all this." _I thought. We were done shopping and headed back to the Hokage building. We ended buying 20 shurikens, 20 kunais, 20 paper bomb tags, 40 senbon needles, and a whole bunch of medical stuff.

When we reached the door, I heard people talking. Kotetsu knocked. KNOCK KNOCK. "Come in." I heard from the other side of the door.

****30 Minutes before Miki and Kotetsu came****

**Sarutobi's POV**

Kakashi came in through the window like usual. "What did you need me for, Hokage-sama?" Kakashi said. "We have a new villager in Konoha and I want you to train her." I said. "Who is this person?" Kakashi asked. "Hagoromo Miki." I said.

His eyes widened.

"Let me tell you about her first." I said. Kakashi nodded.

"I heard that long ago that the Sage of Six Path, Hagoromo Otsutsuki had a daughter. When his wife gave birth to their daughter, he sent her to a different world so she would be protected from the dangers of this world. She even has the necklace that symbolized the Sage of Six Paths. There was also a prophecy about her too." I said.

"_There will be one day when a girl of the age of five will appear in a village. She will be wearing a red tomoe necklace with a black dot. She will hold ultimate power and she also holds dangerous power and must be trained. She is the daughter of the Sage of Six Paths. She will grow up strong and powerful, but beautiful and caring if put in the right care._"

"That is the prophecy, Kakashi. And now she has appeared in our village that's why I want you to find out what her chakra natures are and help her when I send her to that building." I said. Kakashi knew what I meant. Soon there was a knock on the door and then two figures walked in.

**Miki's POV**

Kotetsu opened the door and we walked in. When I walked in a saw a man with gray defying hair with a mask on and his headband over his left eye. "Miki, this man with help train you. You will be staying with this man until I send you somewhere to train." Sarutobi said. I nodded and looked at the man. "Hello, nice to meet you. I am Hagoromo Miki. And you are?" I said.

"I am Hatake Kakashi. It's a pleasure to meet you. Now let's go to my house and get you rested so we can train tomorrow." Kakashi said. "Alright, let's go." I said. I left with Kakashi and I looked behind me seeing the Third Hokage smile along with Kotetsu. "Let's go home." I whispered to myself.


	2. Meeting People

**Kakashi's POV**

I was walking in the village with Miki holding my hand._ "She was quite beautiful and cute for a 5-year old. Her red hair was silky and soft and her hair reminded me of Kushina's hair. Her blue eyes with a hint of green was also beautiful and her eyes reminded me of the Fourth Hokage. Although Minato didn't have a hint of green in his eyes."_ I thought

When we finally reached my house, Miki stopped walking. "What's wrong?" I asked. "I'm just a bit nervous to be in a new house." Miki said. I smiled. "There is no need to worry. You'll get use to living here in Konoha." I said.

She nodded and we headed inside my house. I went to the guest room and I place Miki's stuff on the bed. "Shall we get something to eat, Miki?" I asked. "RAMEN!" Miki said as I saw her running towards me. She now had puppy eyes so I gave in.

_"I hope she grows up strong" _I thought. "Alright, let's go." I said. "YAY! Ramen, here I come." Miki said and I laughed at her outburst. We headed out to Ichiraku Ramen Stand. We sat and we both order the miso ramen.

**Naruto's POV**

As I was eating I saw two figures walk up to the ramen stand. It was a guy with gray hair and a girl with red hair. They had ordered the miso ramen which was the best ramen ever. Right when I was going to begin eating the red hair girl looked at me. _"Why is she looking at me."_ I thought.

"Hi, my name is Hagoromo Miki. What's your name?" said Miki. _"She wants to know my name!? Nobody ever asks for my name."_ I thought. She started to stare at me and blushed. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I'm going to become Hokage someday." I said with a smile. "Will you be friends with me?" Miki asked.

"You want to be my friend?" I asked. She nodded at my question. "Ok, I'll be friends with you." I said with a smile. "Ok I'll give you something tomorrow to prove our friendship, ok?" Miki said. I nodded. I couldn't wait until tomorrow.

_"What was she going to give me to prove our friendship? I guess I'll have to wait until tomorrow to find out." _I thought. We finished our ramen and we said our goodbyes and I headed home while Miki was heading to the dango shop.

**Miki's POV**

I just met Naruto and now Kakashi was taking me to the dango shop since he loved dangos. As we walked up to the shop I saw a boy about 13-14 years old and another about the same age as me. "Stay here, ok? I'll be right back. I'm going to order something for us. So just sit on that bench over there." Kakashi said as he pointed to the bench. I went over to the bench, but before I could reach it I tripped. I closed my eyes thinking that I would fall, but I felt someone touch me.

I looked up and I saw the boy a saw earlier with raven black hair and black eyes. "Thank you." I said. "Be more careful, ok" Itachi said and ruffled my hair. _"She looked the same as Sasuke, but she was SO cute." _Itachi thought. "Where is your mommy?" Itachi said. "I don't have one. I don't know who my real parents are." I said.

He had a sad face on his face and stopped it when I noticed it. "Well, my name is Uchiha Itachi. And this little one is my brother, Uchiha Sasuke." Itachi said as he ruffled Sasuke's hair. "My name is Hagoromo Miki. Nice to meet you" I said and I pulled out my hand to shake theirs. Itachi shook my hand and so did Sasuke. _"I swear I heard the name Hagoromo before. I guess I'll look when I get home." _Itachi thought. Right then Kakashi walked out of the dango shop with some dangos and two cups of tea.

**Itachi's POV**

I saw Kakashi walking out the dango shop and towards us. "Hello, Kakashi." I said and waved towards him. He walked up to Miki and gave her a cup of tea and she sat down. "Sasuke go sit next to Miki, I'm going to talk with this man." I said to Sasuke. As he left to sit next to Miki, I walked up to Kakashi.

"Hey Kakashi, how do you know that girl?" I asked. "She came to the village this morning. Izumo and Kotetsu brought her to the Hokage. The Hokage asked for me and then I came in. He told me that Miki was the daughter of the Sage of Six Paths." Kakashi said. I was surprised and then I covered it and I calmed down. "But the Sage died over hundreds ago. How can she be five years old?" I said. "That's what I was wondering too. The Hokage told me that she was sent to another world to live because this world was to dangerous for her. So he sent her to another world and she would come back when she turned five. Well at least that's what the prophecy says." Kakashi said.

"There's a prophecy about her!" I slightly shouted and Kakashi nodded. "I'm training her tomorrow. I'm having Gai teach her taijutsu and I'm going to teach her ninjutsu, but just for this year. Next year she's going to that building to train. The Hokage said he was going to have Miki go train with someone, but I don't know who." Kakashi said. "Well I can teach her genjutsu." I said. "That's good to know. Well we will be meeting at the training grounds at 6 am so come if you want. We need to be leaving." Kakashi said. I nodded.

I walked over to Sasuke. "Sasuke, say bye to Miki. We have to head home for dinner." I said. Sasuke pouted since he wanted to stay longer, but he nodded and said goodbye to Miki. We started heading home.

**Miki's POV**

I just met Itachi-nii san and Sasuke and now I am heading home with Kakashi-nii san. We got to the front door of our house and I ran straight inside.  
"Miki, make sure to sleep early. We are going to train early in the morning." Kakashi said. "Ok fine, Kakashi-nii san" I said. I headed off to brush my teeth and I started putting my stuff away.

I grabbed some clothes and I got dressed. While I was getting comfortable in my bed, Kakashi came with some hot milk. "Drink some of this to get a good night's sleep." Kakashi said. I nodded and took a sip of the milk. I finished the milk and went straight to sleep.

The last thing I remember was someone kissing me on the forehead and telling me good night.

****The Next Morning****

I woke up and the sun hadn't risen yet and I looked at the clock. It was 5:30 am. I got out of my bed and headed towards the bathroom to take a shower and brush my teeth. After I was done, I went to change into my ninja clothes. I changed into a black shirt, blue shorts, fishnet tights, blue fingerless clothes, and black ninja shoes.

I went downstairs to make some breakfast for Kakashi- nii san and I. I found some eggs and bacon. I grabbed a pan and started cooking. As I was done placing our breakfast on plates and on the table, Kakashi-nii san walked into the kitchen. "You made breakfast for us, Miki. It smells quite good." Kakashi said. I smiled.

"Let's have some breakfast before we start training, Kakashi-ni i san." I said. He nodded and sat across from me. I stared at him for a minute and he noticed it. "Why are you staring at me for, Miki?" Kakashi said. "I'm wondering how you look like without your mask. since it seems you don't take off your mask a lot." I said.

"That's true. You'll be the first girl I will show it to?" Kakashi said. He took it off and I saw his face. _"Kakash-nii san is so handsome without his mask on." _I thought. I seriously thought I was drooling. We finished eating and we headed towards the training grounds. On our way their I saw a person wearing a green jumpsuit.

"Hey Gai, nice to see you here." Kakashi said. I bowed at the man. "Who is this young girl?" Gai said. "This is Miki. I am going to teach her ninjutsu, Itachi is teaching her genjutsu, and I was going to ask you if you could teach her taijutsu." Kakashi said. "I would love to teach her taijutsu since I'm a taijutsu master." Gai said.

Kakashi then gave me a piece of paper. "What's this?" I asked. "This is chakra paper. You put some chakra into the paper and it decides what chakra nature you have." Kakashi said. I nodded and I poured some chakra into the paper. The paper then tore in half, wrinkled, got wet, caught on fire, and crumbled like earth.

But was surprised them the most was when the paper reformed and it was shaped and colored like a yin-yang symbol. 


	3. Miki's Chakra Release

**Miki's POV**

I looked at the chakra paper and it did multiple things. It tore in half, wrinkled, got wet, caught in fire, crumble like earth, and finally it turned back into the regular paper but now in the shape and color as a yin-yang symbol. Everybody was surprised including myself. "Kakashi-nii san, what does this mean?" I asked. "You have all chakra natures that is Wind, Lightning, Water, Fire, Earth, and you have the Yin-Yang release. And we need to go talk to the Hokage about that." Kakashi-nii san said.

I was confused but Kakashi-niisan let me on his back and Gai-niisan followed us towards the Hokage building. We were walking up the stairs now and Kakashi knocked on the door. KNOCK KNOCK. "Come in." I heard. We walked into the office. I saw Gramps with a whole bunch of stacked paper on his desk.

"What did you need, Kakashi?" Sarutobi said. "I want to talk about Miki's chakra natures.

**Sarutobi's POV**

"All right then." I said. "Alone." Kakashi said. I nodded and looked at Gai. "Gai, please leave with Miki and teach her taijutsu." I said. He bowed and left with Miki.

"Now what did you want to say about Miki's chakra natures?" I said. _"Chakra Nature__**s**__." _I thought. "Miki has all five chakra natures." Kakashi said. I was surprised that Miki had five chakra natures. "But what surprised me the most was that after it tore in half, wrinkled, wet, fire, and crumbled. It reformed and turned into the yin-yang sign." Kakashi said.

_"She has all five chakra natures, but she also has the Yin-Yang release like her father." _I thought. "What does this mean, Hokage?" Kakashi said. I looked at Kakashi. "This means so has shadow or dark and light techniques." I said to Kakashi. He looked surprised for a moment.

"Keep training her, but keep track of her growth. You should let the head of the Hyuga look at how much chakra she has." I said. He nodded and left. _"She is going to powerful when she grows older." _I thought.

****To the Training Grounds****

Gai's POV

Miki and I were heading towards the training grounds. I stopped and so did she. "So I am going to teach you the basics of a taijutsu battle or fist battle." I went on and on about the basics. I went over some punches and kicks and other things. "Do you get it Miki?" I asked. Miki nodded.

"Ok then, let's have a taijutsu battle." I said. Her eyes widened at what I said. "I'm not going to be able to beat you, Gai-nii san!" Miki said. "It's alright, I'm just testing your strength." I said. She nodded and got into position.

We started having the battle. _"Miki is quite strong for a 5 year old." _I thought. She started throwing kicks and punches. I dodged all of her punches but then she was able to punch me once and I was sent flying to a tree. It was at least 1 mile away.

_"This girl is strong. She would be able to beat me in a taijutsu battle." _I thought. We stopped and took a break. "Hey Gai nii-san, since we are taking a break is it okay if we can go to the supermarket?" Miki asked. "Why?" I asked. "I'm going to get a present for Naruto." Miki said.

"That is so YOUTHFUL to have a friendship." I said. We started walking towards the supermarket.

**Miki's POV**

Gai-nii san was taking me to the supermarket. I looked through all the stands and I found what I wanted. "Can I please get those please?" I said. "That will be 4,000 yen." The person said. My jaw dropped.

I took out my wallet and found 4,000 yen dollar bills. I hesitated to give him my 2,000 yen, but I gave in and gave it to him. "Are you happy now?" Gai-nii san said. I nodded. "Let's head back to the training grounds. I'm pretty sure Kakashi is coming back to teach you Lightning Release." Gai-nii san said.

I jumped in the air with a huge grin planted on my face.

****At the Training Grounds****

I was walking and I saw a person up head on the training grounds. As I moved closer, I found out who it was.

"Itachi-nii san!" I yelled. He turned around and he smiled as he saw me running towards him. I jumped on him and he fell over. "How are you doing, Miki?" Itachi-nii san said. "I'm doing great!" I said. I saw another figure next to me.

"SASUKE!" I yelled. I jumped on him to and we both fell. I looked him straight in the face and he was blushing. "Why is your face red for?" I asked. Itachi saw Sasuke's face.

_"It seems he has a crush on Miki." _Itachi thought. He had a smile on his face. "Can you please get off me, Miki-chan?" Sasuke said. _"You are so cute. Wait, do I like him?"_ I thought to myself. I got off of Sasuke and looked at Itachi-nii san.

"Why are you here, Itachi-nii san?" I asked. "I'm going to train you in genjutsu." Itachi-nii san said. I nodded. I then saw a figure jump down next to Gai nii-san. "I see you are all here." He said.

"Hi, Kakashi-nii san!" I yelled. I knelt down and ruffled my head. "Ok, let's start training." Kakashi said. Itachi-nii san taught me the basics of hand seals and the basics of genjutsu and I was able to place Kakashi-nii san in a genjutsu. He started blushing and I bursted out laughing.

_"I'm pretty sure, he liked the genjutsu I put him in. I placed him in the Icha Icha Paradise Book." _I thought. I released him and Kakashi-nii san stopped blushing. "That was quite realistic, Miki." Kakashi-nii san said. "I bet you liked it though." I said. He blushed.

I now had the basics of genjutsu and later on Itachi-nii san said he was going to teach more advanced genjutsu later on. Kakashi-nii san and Itachi-nii san was now going to teach me some ninjutsu in Fire and Lightning. They taught me the basics of fire and lightning. Itachi-nii san then taught me how to use Fire Release: Fireball and Phoenix Flower jutsu. "You are quite skilled, Miki. I'm sure you will be a great kunoichi one day." Itachi-nii san said.

Kakashi-nii san was now teaching me the basics of lightning. He then taught me how to use chidori. "Miki now this jutsu is deadly. I want you to be careful when you use this technique." Kakashi-nii san said. I nodded. Kakashi-nii san then did some hand seals and put his left hand on his right arm. I started to hear something like birds chirping.

I saw a chakra sphere forming in Kakashi-nii san's palm. It was black with somewhat lightning coming out of it. "That's looks so cool." I said. Kakashi-nii san then released it. He looked at me and I know it was my turn.

I did the the hand seals, there was quite a lot but I was able to do it very quickly. I saw the surprise on everybody's face. I concentrated my chakra to my right palm and I started hearing birds chirping too and I looked at my palm. I was able to make Chidori. I then released it. _"This young girl is quite skillful and she hasn't run out of chakra yet." _Everybody thought.

_"I will have to take her to Hyuuga Hiashi." _Kakashi thought. I looked at everybody and I stood there for a few minutes. "HELLO! I'm done with the jutsu." I yelled. Everybody looked at me. "Ok that will be all today." Kakashi said.

"WAIT! I have something I want to give you guys." I said. Everybody looked confused.

I looked through my pouch and found it. I took out 4 things. I went towards Sasuke first. "This one is for you." I said and I gave him a bracelet with a capital S on it. I then walked over to Itachi-nii san. "This is for you."

I then handed him a bracelet with a capital I on his. I walked over to Gai-nii san and gave him a bracelet with a capital G. And finally I walked towards Kakashi-nii san and gave him a bracelet with the capital K on his. "Why are you giving us this?" Itachi-nii san said. "I'm giving it to you to show our friendship and it shows that I trust you." I said.

"Thank you, my YOUTHFUL Miki." Gai-nii san said.

Gai-nii san hugged me really tightly. I started tapping his shoulders. "Gai-nii san, can you let me go now? I'm starting to suffocate." I said. "Sorry Miki. I'm just SO happy." He said. Everybody thanked me and Kakashi and I started heading out.

"Can we go eat, Kakashi-nii san?" I said and my stomach growled. "Okay let's go eat. After we eat we are going to head to the Hyuga compound to meet the head clan. Hyuga Hiashi." Kakashi-nii san said. I nodded. "So what do you want to eat?" He asked. "RAMEN!" I yelled.

Kakashi had a sweat drop on his forehead. _"All this girl wants is ramen." _Kakashi thought. "Alright then. let's go eat some ramen." Kakashi said. I jumped in the air. We reach the Ichiraku stand.

As we walked into the stand, I sat down. I saw someone else eating. "NARUTO!" I yelled. He turned around and I hugged him really tightly. "Ooww. Miki can you please let go. You're squishing me." He said.

I let go of him. "Sorry. Oh yeah I have the present." I said. He looked at me. I pulled out the bracelet out of my pouch and handed it to him. His bracelet had a capital N on his. "This is for me?" Naruto said. I nodded.

"Thank you." Naruto said. "No problem." I said. We then started eating our ramen. Kakashi and I ordered the usual, miso ramen. We finished and got out of the booth.

"Bye, Naruto. See you later." I said. Naruto waved back. We started heading towards the Hyuga compound.

There was two men standing in front of the entrance. "Why are you here?" said one of the guards. "The Third Hokage want Hagoromo Miki to see the head of the Hyuga to check her chakra." Kakashi-nii san. They let us pass. One of the servants called for Hyuga Hiashi.

Kakashi-nii san and I waited in one of the rooms. I then saw the door open and a figure walked in. "Hello there." He said. I bowed towards him. "You must be Hyuga Hiashi, the head of the clan. I am pleased to meet you. My name is Hagoromo Miki." I said and I sat back up. _"This girl is polite and has manners. I wished my daughter Hinata would be like her." _Hiashi thought.

"The Hokage has told me to see how much chakra you hold." Hiashi said. I nodded. Now let's see how much you hold. "Please stand up." He said. I did as I was told.

**Hiashi's POV**

I looked at the young girl. I turned on my byakugan. My eyes widened as I saw her chakra. _"She hold so much chakra. More than all the tailed beasts together, a little of her chakra is as much as one tailed beast! " _I thought. "What is wrong, Hyuga-sama?" Kakashi asked.

I fixed my composure. "Her body hold more chakra than all the tail beast together." I said. Kakashi's eyes had also widened. "A little bit of her chakra is as strong as one tailed beast." I said. We sat there in silent. "What is a tailed beast?" Miki asked.

"The tailed beasts are living forms of chakra, sometimes referred to as "**Chakra Monsters**" , giving them immense reserves of especially strong chakra that far outmatches most shinobi." I said. Miki had surprised look on her face. "I have that much chakra." She said. I nodded. _"This is so awesome." _Miki thought.

"I will report this to the Hokage. You and Miki should go get some rest." I said to Kakashi. He nodded. He took Miki and they headed home. I started heading towards the Hokage building to report to the Third Hokage.

**Sarutobi's POV**

I was doing some paper work, no not some. A LOT of paper work. That's when I heard a knock on my door. "Come in." I said. I saw Hyuga Hiashi walk in.

"Have you taken a look at Hagoromo Miki?" I asked. Hiashi nodded. "That girl is polite and has good manners. I wished my daughter, Hinata was the same." Hiashi said. "Don't judge your daughter, Hiashi." I said. He then looked at me.

"I'm guessing you are here to tell me how much chakra Miki holds." I said. "Hagoromo Miki holds enough or more chakra than all tailed beasts chakra put together." He said. My eyes had widen and my jaw dropped. I had to pick up my jaw. I processed it through my mind.

"What do you plan to do with her, Hokage-sama?" Hiashi asked. I looked at Hiashi. "I'm having her train with jounins for 1 year, 1 year training with me, 3 years in that building, 3 years traveling with someone, and 1 year traveling by herself." I said. He looked surprised. "Are you really sending her to that building?!" Hiashi said.

I nodded. "But that is crazy. You are going to send a 7 year old girl into that building to train." Hiashi said. "This will help advance her skills and mental skills." I said. "If that is you wish." Hiashi said and left the room.

_" I don't want to send her there either, but I have no choice_. She is going to need to grow stronger if she wants to be able to protect herself and her loved ones." I thought.


	4. Training Flashbacks

**Miki's POV**

It's been almost 2 years since I arrived in Konoha. I've been liking it here. Kakashi-nii san is teaching me Lightning Release, Asuma-nii san teaches me Wind Release, Yamato is teaching me Earth, Shikaku-nii san is teaching Shadow technique, Itachi-nii san teaches me genjutsu and Fire Release, and Gai-nii san teaches me taijustu, and the rest I learn by reading books. The Third Hokage was also going to teach me how to use some justu.

_"I can't believe my birthday is tomorrow, Jun 21_." I thought. Today was my last day to spend with everybody. I was walking to the Hokage and I was having flashbacks about the past year with everyone including Hinata, Ino, Sakura, Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji, Shino, Naruto, and Sasuke. I gave all my friends friendship bracelets with the letter of their first name, I even gave one to Gramps.

****Flashback with Kakashi-nii san****

**Kakashi's POV**

I was training with Miki. _"She has grown stronger and she will continue to grow stronger." _I thought. I was proud of her and I am sure her parents are to. I was running out of breath and she wasn't. "Miki, you have to much chakra. I can't keep up." I said. All she did was smile. "Ok we are going to see how many chidoris you can use in one go." I said.

We started doing training. She was able to us 10 chidoris in one go. I heard her stomach grumble. _"I'm sure she would be able to go further if she wasn't hungry." _I thought. "Let's take a break and get some ramen." I said. While we were walking we meet Shikaku and his family. Miki went up to Shikamaru and they started talking. Miki then pulled out a bracelet and gave it to him, which he glady accepted.

We said our goodbyes and we went to eat at Ichiraku. We sat down and she ordered 20 bowls of miso ramen. _"'I swear she eats so much for a five year old and she's a pig with food." _I thought. We both at and I payed and we went home. I tucked her into to bed.

****Flash Back with Gai-nii san****

**Gai's POV**

I have been training her at taijustu. I taught her some more moves which she was able to accomplished quickly. "I love how you are such a YOUTHFUL learner and a quick one at that." I said. She just giggled at my remark. _"She was getting stronger. I'm pretty sure that when she's older, she will kick my butt." _I thought.

It was sundown when we finished. We sat on the ground and ate. Miki brought homemade food for us. "You're food is always delicious, Miki." I said. "Thank you, Gai-nii san." Miki said. _"I loved how she called me nii san." _I thought.

After we finished eating, I walked her to her house. "Gai-nii san, can we stop by the park?" Miki asked. I nodded and we headed towards the park. I let her played and she meet other children there.

**Miki's POV**

Gai-nii san took me to the park after training. I meet other people. A few people came and talked to me. "Hi, my name is Hagoromo Miki." I said. "I'm Inuzuka Kiba and the little one is Akamaru." said the boy with brown spiky hair. "I'm Akimcihi Choji." said the husky guy. "My name is Yamanaka Ino." said the blond girl. "My name is Haruno Sakura." said the girl with a big forehead. "My name is Aburame Shino." a boy said. I each gave them friendship bracelets. I always had them on me with every alphabet letter, in case I met someone new that I could trust.

We all played together and it was almost night time. We said our goodbyes and Gai walked me home. I sensed a chakra outside the door. "What took you guys so long?" Kakashi-nii san said. "Oh. Gai-nii san took me to the park." I said. "Go take a shower and go to bed. Alright?" He said. I nodded and he ruffled my hair. Before I left I hugged Gai-nii san and headed up to take a shower.

Kakashi-nii san came up to my bedroom and tucked me in. He kissed me on the forehead and said goodnight and left the room. I fell straight to sleep because I was tired from training and playing at the park.

****Flashback with Shikaku-nii san****

**Miki's POV**

I was training with Shikarmaru's dad. He was teaching me how to use the shadow possession technique. It took awhile for me to get a hang of it. I finally got it and he started teaching me harder jutsu. We always ate at his house since his wife always wanted me to come over. She treated me like her daughter. We ate and started training again.

_"Shikamaru knew that I was training. Nobody knew matter in fact, except for the Third Hokage and the ninjas who trained me." _

It was time for me to leave and while walking home. I saw Hinata and I bowed towards her father. I hugged Hinata and I gave her a bracelet also. "Nice to see you, Miki." Hiashi said. "Nice to meet you too, Hyuga-sama." I said politely.

"I believe you haven't met this young boy before." He said pointing to a boy next to him. "His name is Hyuga Neji. He comes from the branch family." Hiashi said. I went up to him and introduced myself. I also gave him a bracelet, but he was deciding to take it or not and he decided to take it.

I ran home and took a shower and went straight to sleep. Kakashi-nii san was doing some errands for the Third Hokage so he wasn't home. _"I miss you, Kakashi-nii san." _I thought before falling to sleep.

****Flashbacks with the Third Hokage****

**Sarutobi's POV**

"Miki I'm going to show how you can use your necklace to save the people you love who come near to death." I said. Miki was listening very closely. "Your necklace has the ability to..." "Always store some of your chakra into the necklace everyday starting today."  
(You are going to have to wait to find out what it's for.)

I taught her how to use her necklace and I was going to teach her the Fourth Hokage's technique. "Miki. I'm going to teach you how to use a teleportion technique that the Fourth Hokage used and his justu Rasengan." I said. "I'm going to learn Namikaze Minato's utlimate teleportion technique." She said. I was surprised that she knew the Fourth Hokage's name. "Gramps." She said.

I looked at her. "I know that the Fourth Hokage and Uzumaki Kushina is Naruto's parent and that Naruto holds the NIne-tails, but don't worry I won't tell anyone. I'll be a family like Naruto ever had." Miki said. I was surprised that she knew this information. But I was glad that she was going to treat Naruto like family.

It took her a couple months to complete the Rasengan, but she learned it faster then Jiraiya did. It also took her some months to perfect the teleportion technique. I even gave her the special kunais used for the justu. _"I'm so proud of you, Miki. I love you just like one of my own." _I thought.

****Present****

**Miki's POV**

I was now 7 years old. I am now heading towards the Hokage building with Kakashi-nii san. I was a bit nervous, but so was Kakashi-nii san. _"I heard that I was going to train somewhere else for a few years." _I thought. We finally reached the building and Kakashi-nii san knocked on the door. KNOCK KNOCK.

"Come in" I heard. We both walked in and stood infront of Gramps. "What did you need me for?" I asked. Kakashi-nii san looked sad. "Your training with Jounins and I is over." Sarutobi said. "What do you mean?!" I yelled. "You are to be train in the Anbu building for 3 years." He said. _"That's why Kakashi-nii san looked so sad." _I thought.

"You won't be seeing anyone except me and Anbus." Sarutobi said. _"This isn't fair. But if it's to make me stronger to be able to protect the ones I love. I will go train with the Anbus." I thought. "I'll train in the Anbu building. When can I start?" I said. "You can start now." Sarutobi said._

_Someone came out and escorted me and I said good-bye to Kakashi-nii san. "I swear I saw a tear in his eyes." _I thought. "Kakashi tell everyone if they miss me, just look at the bracelet I gave them." I said before leaving.

**Kakashi's POV**

Miki said good-bye to me and I had tears in my eyes. I treated her like my own little sister and now I won't be able to see her until 7 years, counting the years traveling. I went to everyone to tell them that Miki was going to the Anbu.

"I see, my youthful flower has finally been sent to train with the Anbu." Gai said.

"I hope the next time I see her she will be strong." Asuma said with a cigarette in his mouth.

"I will miss her, but she will become stronger." Itachi said.

"I'm going to miss having her over for dinner and seeing her smile." Shikaku said.

"She was a sweet girl." Inoichi said.

"She will become a strong young women the next time I see her." Chouza said.

Every jounin said something and they were going to break it to their kids, Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura, Choji, Shino, Sasuke, Kiba, and other. But I am the one who is going to have to tell Naruto. I searched at Ichiraku first and found him there. "Hello Naruto." I said. "Hey Kakashi. Where's Miki?" He said.

I looked at him. "Miki is going to be gone for a long time." I said. "WHAT?!" He said. "She said if you miss her just look at the bracelet she gave you." I said. Naruto and I looked at our bracelets and I left heading home. _"I really missed her."_ I thought.

When I went to my bed, I nearly cried myself to sleep because of how much I missed her.


	5. Training with ANBU

**Miki's POV**

It's been a couple months since I started training with Anbus. It's hard training. They said after I'm done training, I will have to take a test to become an Anbu and if I fail I will have to train for 3 years again. _"I miss everybody. I hope their doing good." _I thought. I only got to see Anbus and Gramps.

Right now I was being trained in taijutsu. I was a pro at it because I had Gai-nii san as a sensei. I was able to meet everybody's butt when we did taijutsu. So we really didn't focus on it but we did it once in awhile. The one we really focused on was genjutsu, I was okay at it. They said I needed to improve on genjutsu thought.

****Training****

We were fighting and suddenly I felt my eyes hurt and everybody looked frightened. "STOP!" I heard someone said. It was the head of the Anbu. "Miki, come up here!" He said. I jumped up and stood up. "It seems you have awakened it." He said like he was intrigued by my eyes. "What's wrong with my eye?" I asked. He handed me a mirror and I saw it.

My eyes with red with 3 tomoes circling my pupil. "I have Sharingan. AWESOME!" I yelled. I was literally jumping in the air. "Ok back to training. I want you to use your Sharingan and place a genjutsu on them." He said. I nodded.

It took me awhile to perfect it but I got it. The cool thing I found out about my Sharingan was that I wouldn't go blind because when I awakened Mangekyou Sharingin, my eyes weren't bleeding. I was able to us Amaterasu too.

****1 Year Time Skip****

I was now 8 turning 9 years old tomorrow. I have now mastered my Sharingan and Mangekyou Sharingan. _"I'm so proud of myself." _I thought. I was quite lonely not seeing anyone else from the outside except for Gramps.

"Hey, Miki!" I heard. I looked at the direction where the voice came from. "GRAMPS!" I yelled running towards him. I literally jumped on him. Making us both fall on the ground. "I missed you so much!" I said. "I did too." He said. I got up and helped Gramps up too. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm here to see how you are doing." He said. I hadn't seen Gramps for 1 year. He's been busy being Hokage and stuff. "Guess what?!" I said. "What?" He said. I turned on my Sharingan and he flinched. "You have the Sharingan." He said. I nodded. "I'm so proud of you." He said.

****Time Skip****

We both talked about what was happening outside while I've been training. While we were talking, my eyes started hurting again. The same pain I felt when I first awakened my Sharingan. "What's wrong, Miki?" Sarutobi said. "My eyes hurt." I said. After a few minutes or so the pain subsided and I looked at Gramps. His eyes widened when I looked at him.

"Miki, your eyes." He said. I took out my hand mirror and looked at my eyes. It was purple with lines. It was... RINNEGAN. "You have awakened Rinnegan, Miki." Sarutobi said. I was still surprised. "You will need to train harder that now you have obtained the Sharingan and Rinnegan." He said.

"Gramps, I have something to confess." I said. I wasn't going to tell him until I mastered it. "What, dear?" He said. I released my Rinnegan and activated something else. His face was full of surprise.

"I also obtained Byakugan." I said shyly. "My goodness, Miki. You have Sharingan, Rinnegan, and Byakugan." He said. It looked like he was going to faint. "Can you keep this a secret to the people outside? I don't mind the people that I train with to find out but don't tell anyone else." I asked. He nodded.

He had to leave so we said our good-byes and I left off to train.

****Last Year Training With Anbu****

I was now 10 years old. It was my last year with the Anbu, but before I could leave I had to take the Anbu test. "Are you ready, my dear?" Sarutobi said. I nodded. Gramps had come to watch my match. It started at first they sent 5 people to fight me which I finished within 3 minutes. Next he sent 10 people and I finished them off within 5 minutes. "You have grown stronger, Miki. You have passed." Sarutobi said. I was glad I had passed the test.

"You are now the head captain of Anbu." Head of Anbu said. "Why am I?" I asked. "All the people I sent were Anbu captains and you defeated them within 10 minutes. So you deserve the title of Head Captain." He said. After I accepted the title they took me to get my Anbu tatto and mask.

I had it put on the right side of my stomach and I got a mask that was a fox. They said they would keep my Anbu equipment because the Hokage wanted to talk to me. I walked towards Gramps. "What do you need me for Gramps?" I asked. "Now that your training with the Anbu is finished, it's time you traveled with one of my students." He said.

"I'm traveling? For how long?" I asked. "It will be for 3 years plus 1 year traveling by yourself and then you will come back to Konoha." He said. I nodded. "You will be leaving in one week's time. I want you to be well rested for the trip. I will have her wait at the gates. I will tell you what time to meet her when it's time. You may not encounter anybody except for my student, you understand." He said. I nodded.

I gave me a hug and I headed out to my room and sat on my bed. _"I couldn't wait_ to get out and see the world. I'm more excited to see everyone once I come back from traveling. I fell asleep and dreamt about meeting everyone again.

****One Week Time Skip****

It was now time for me to go traveling with one of Gramp's students. He had me wear a cloak to cover me and he escorted me to the gates. I saw a 2 figures and an animal. We were in front of them and Gramps introduced us. "This is Hagoromo Miki." He said pointing to me. "This is Senju Tsunade, Shizune, and Ton Ton." He said pointing to each of them.

"Nice to meet you." I said. "Likewise." They said. Gramps had given me everything I would need for the trip. I was glad to have him in my life. It was now time to train with Tsunade. _"I heard that Tsunade is quite the gambler and drinker, but she is a excellent medic ninja. I'm guessing I'm going to be trained to use medic." _I thought

We walked and as I turned back, the view of the Konoha was gone. _"I'm going to miss you. See you in 4 years, Konoha." _I thought. 


	6. First Year of Traveling

**Tsunade's POV**

I was going to train Hagoromo Miki, the daughter of the Sage of Six Paths. We settled in the Village of the Mist and she went to the supermarket. When she got back she gave Shizune, Ton Ton, and I a necklace to remember her bye. I thought it was so sweet of her.

"OK, first thing I want to ask you is how much do you know about medic?" I asked. "Just the basic. Itachi-nii san taught it to me." Miki said. "Well, first thing I'm going to have you do is read medical books about everything about the systems of the body." I said. "Alright, I'm quite the fast reader thought." She said. _"People's usual reaction would be like no way or ugh, but she's different." _I thought.

We stopped by a hotel and we went straight to the hot springs. While we were unchanging, I noticed something about Miki. "Miki, why do you have a tattoo on your the right side of you stomach?" I asked. "Oh this, I'm the head captain in Anbu." Miki said. My mouth literally dropped.

_"She was only 10 years of age and she was already head captain. Now that I think about it, she has all the curves that women would die for. She was already growing in her chest area and it was quite large for a 10 year old." _I thought.

We finished with the hot springs and I had Miki read medical books.

**Miki's POV**

We just finished soaking in the hot springs. Tsunade had me read medical books. I had already read half of the books because I read them on our journey, but they didn't notice because Tsunade was either gambling, drinking, or drunk. "Tsunade, I already read these." I said pointing to all the books she gave me.

Her jaw dropped. "How did you read all these books in such a short time?" She asked. "Well while we were traveling, I would read them and I'm a fast reader. So most of the time you or anyone else didn't notice because you kept causing trouble." I said. She sighed and she grabbed me new books. I read almost half of them that night.

****6 Months Later****

I had read all of the medical books Tsunade had given me. She was quite surprised that I quickly read the books. I mostly read them when we were walking or when we took breaks. I was now reading books about the chakra system since Tsunade said that's what she will focus on when she starts my training.

So I thought it would be a good time to read about it while I can and gain all the knowledge. Today was a special day. Today was my birthday yes it was June 21. I was turning 11 today. Tsunade bought me a ice cream cake, my favorite.

"Happy Birthday, Miki!" They all yelled. I blew out the candles to my cake. I hugged all of them including Ton Ton. "Thanks you guys!" I started tearing up. "Why are you crying?" Shizune asked. "I' happy and I miss my friends in Konoha so much." I said. They all hugged me. "You will be able to go back in a few years." Shizune said.

Tsunade was a bad influence on me. She had me drink some sake on the night of my birthday. It was quite good. She got me somewhat obsessed about it. Not as much as Tsunade because I was able to know when the right time was to drink or not. Tsunade said she was going to start my training in a few months.

I had traveled to many places. While we were in Village of the Hidden Mist, I met Inari, Tazuna, Tsunami, and Kaiza. They were a warm hearted family. I also met Haku and Zabuza and I know they are criminals, but once you get to know them they are nice too.

****Flashback****

We had just arrived the port of the Village of the Hidden Mist. We had stayed at a hotel. Tsunade was going to go gamble and I didn't want to go so I went walking at the beach. That's when I saw him, Inari. He was being bullied by some other kids. The kids took the dog out of Inari's hand and threw it in the water.

I was mad. Soon Inari jumped in and tried to save the dog, but he started to drown too. I ran over to the dock and I jumped into the water and I saved Inari. He wasn't breathing so I did CPR on him. He started breathing again. I saw the kids run over to Inari. I started yelling at them. They ran away scared.

"Where am I?" Inari said. "We're on the shore. I'm Miki. Who are you?" I said. "My name is Inari." Inari said. That's when I saw Kaiza walking towards us. He handed us some fish. "You were brave to go into the water and save the dog." Kaiza said while he ruffled Inari's head.

That's how Inari and Kaiza met. After that Kaiza joined Inari's family. I would always visit them. They would always welcome me when I came over.

There was one day that I was heading back to the hotel when I saw Haku and Zabuza. "What are you doing here kid?" Zabuza said. "I'm training. How about you?" I asked. I wasn't afraid, I was quite strong for my age. Zabuza took out his sword and tried to hit me with it but I caught it with my kunai.

"You're quite good kid. What's your name?" He asked. "My name is Miki. What about yours?" I asked. "I'm Zabuza and this is Haku." He said. After that day he would help me train. I wouldn't tell Tsunade because I know she would freak if I told her. So I kept it a secret that Zabuza and Haku was helping me train. It didn't last long though, I had to start traveling again.

I went out and bought bracelets and necklaces to give out. I wanted to give it to my friends before I left.

I first said my goodbyes to Inari's family. "I'm going to miss you guys." I said. I hugged each and one of them. "I don't you want you to leave." Inari said. "I'll come and visit." I said. "You can come and visit us anytime, Miki. We will always welcome you." Kaiza said. I nodded. I handed the boys bracelets and Tsunami a necklace. I then again said my final goodbye.

I then said goodbye to my senseis, Zabuza and Haku. I hugged both of them. "I will miss you guys." I said. "I'm going to miss you too kid. Remember to come and visit us." Zabuza said. "I will." I replied. "I will miss you, Miki." Haku said. I gave each of them a bracelet signaling that we were friends forever even if we become enemies. I hugged them once again and headed off with Tsunade.

****End of Flashback****

**Tsunade's POV**

I was now going to teach her how to use chakra and control it. It's been a year since I had been training her. It was now time to teach how to control chakra. She was excited, after reading books for 1 year. She didn't complain once about reading those books though.

She was now ready to learn how to use medic skills.


	7. Second Year of Traveling

**Tsunade's POV**

Miki was now ready to be taught medic skills, but before that she will need to be able to control her chakra. We were now in the Village Hidden Among Stars. We had just now settled in and we checked in to a hotel. "Tsunade, when will we start my training?" Miki asked. "We will start your training tomorrow at dawn." I said. _"You aren't going to wake up that early, Tsunade. I already know it." _Miki thought. Miki sighed.

We then went to sleep and Miki had a dream. It was about the murder of the Uchiha clan by Uchiha Itachi and the only survivor was Uchiha Sasuke, his brother. Miki woke up with sweet on my face. She tried to wake me up. "Tsunade, Tsunade." She said while moving her. "What, Miki?" I said. "I just had the strangest dream." She said with a serious face. I woke up and she told me about her dream.

Her dream about the massacre of the Uchiha clan planned by Danzo and ordered Uchiha Itachi murdered his own clan but the condition was that Danzo would have to let his brother Sasuke to live. Danzo agreed to it because Itachi said if he didn't keep his promise of protecting his brother, he would spread the truth about Danzo.

I was surprised but then I immediately got up. "What are you doing, Tsunade?" Miki asked. "I am going to report this to the Third Hokage." I said. She nodded. "So let's get ready and we can start your training." I said. We changed and went to an open field.

**Miki's POV**

I told Tsunade about my dream and she reported it to the Gramps. I still got the chills about the dream because I remember everything in detail. I got my mind off of it and concentrated it on my training. "OK, Miki we will start off my you punching the boulder." She said pointing to a boulder. "How am I suppose to destroy that with chakra?" I asked.

"Like this." She said. I activated my Byakugan quietly so Tsunade didn't noticed. I saw how she concentrated her chakra to her fist and then she punch the boulder and it got destroyed. "That's how you are suppose to do it." She said turning towards me. I quickly deactivated my Byakugan before she noticed it.

The only one who knew about my eyes was Gramps. "Your turn, Miki." She said. "Alright." I said. I concentrated my chakra and made it flow to my fist and I then punched the boulder and it was destroy instantly. "Was that good?" I asked. "That was more than good. It was excellent. I think I might not have to teach you this part, but it's good to go to this step so you get used to it." She said.

****Couple Days Later****

I have been doing the same thing for a couple days now. Although instead of punching and kicking boulders. I was to do that to trees and the ground. Tsunade also made me battle her to see if I could use it in battle. I was able to use it in battle perfectly.

Tsunade and I was throwing punches at each other. Tsunade was sweating and I wasn't. "Wait! Quick break. I'm running out of chakra." She said. She then looked at me. "Miki, how come you aren't sweating after training for 5 hours straight?" She asked. "That's because I have a lot of chakra and stamina." I said. "How much chakra do you have?" She asked. "Well, when I was taken to Hyuuga Hiashi. He said that I had more chakra than all the tailed beasts put together." I said.

She was literally shocked. _"This young girl held that much chakra. People who have a lot of chakra usually have a harder time controlling their chakra. But she does it like it's nothing. She doesn't brag about it though. She just gets proud of herself." _I thought.

I looked up and I saw a bird. "Hey, Tsunade! What's that?" I said pointing to the bird.

"It's a messaging bird. I guess it's from the Third Hokage." Tsunade said. Tsunade whistled with her fingers and it came flying down. Tsunade pulled out the letter attached to the bird's feet. Tsunade looked at it and her face turned pale. "What's wrong, Tsunade?" I asked. "You aren't going to like it, Miki." She said.

I walked next to her and took the paper and I started reading it.

Hello. I have gotten the report you gave me and I don't have good news. Miki, your dream was correct. Uchiha Itachi had massacred his clan and has now been labeled as a rogue ninja. I know you will be upset about Itachi becoming a rogue of Konoha. I think you may have a special ability , Miki. I hope time would pass by faster. I really miss you and I hope to see you when you come back.

Sincerely,

Third Hokage.

Once I finished reading the paper. Tears started running down my eyes. _"Why? Why, Itachi-nii san? Why did you kill your own family?" _I thought to myself. And then I stopped crying. _"No stop crying. Itachi-nii san must have had a reason to do all this. Maybe it was to protect his brother Sasuke. I'm going to find out for myself if I meet him in person again._" I thought.

"Are you okay, Miki?" Tsunade said. "I'm alright now." I answered. Tsunade let us take a break and we just lied on the grass and watched the clouds pass by. "What do you want to do for your birthday?" She asked. _"Oh yeah. I totally forgot, next week was my 12th birthday." _I thought. "I don't know. Maybe just a cake and some sake will be fine and going to the hot springs." I said. "That sounds like a good idea." Tsunade said.

****1 Week Time Skip****

Today was my birthday. I was turning 12 today. Two more years and I would be able to go back to Konoha. I was still depressed about the Uchiha Massacre but I tried to keep it out of my mind. _"I can't believe it. I've been training with Tsunade for 2 years now. This year would be my last before I travel myself." _I thought.

We now reached a new village called Village Hidden By Sand. We checked into a place and I walked around while Tsunade and Shizune went to run some errands. While I was walking around I heard people say, "monster" and "murderer". I looked at who they were calling that and it was a boy with red hair.

Looked about the same age as me. _"Why did they call him monster?"_ I thought to myself. I then turned on my Byakugan and looked at his chakra. His chakra was imbedded with someone else's. I took a closer look and his chakra was imbedded with the One-tail's chakra. _"Now I see why they call him that. But still it's not nice. It's not his fault because he has the One-tail inside of him." _I thought.

The red hair boy walked into a park and every kid ran out. I walked into the park and stood in front of him. "Hi my name is Hagoromo Miki. What's yours?" I asked. "The name is Gaara." He said. "Do you want to be my friend? I'm new here." I said. "You want to be my friend? But I'm a jinchuuriki. I crave for blood." He said.

"You're not the first jinchuuriki I met. So suck it up and be my friend. Plus it's not your fault for having blood lust. That's the one-tail's fault for making you do that." I said. He finally accepted to be my friend and I gave him a bracelet. "What's this for?" He asked. "This is to show that I trust you and your my friend." I said. I then said goodbye and headed back to the hotel.

As I lived there I also met Temari and Kankuro. I also gave them bracelets because they were my friends. But then again I had to once again travel. So I said my final goodbyes and hugged each one of them. "I'm going to miss you guys." I said. "We'll miss you too, Miki." They all said. I then waved good bye and I headed off to travel again with Tsunade, Shizune, and Ton Ton.


	8. Last Year of Traveling with Tsunade

**Miki's POV**

This was my last year with Tsunade. She decided to now teach me how to heal. Since I mastered how to control my chakra and I read all about chakra and body systems. "Are you ready, Miki?" She asked. I nodded.

She then took an injured fish and placed it on the table. "I want you to tell me what's wrong with it and then heal it." She asked. I examined the fish and I explained what was wrong with it to Tsunade. "You may heal it now." She said. I got my chakra to turn green and I started to heal the fish. I was able to finished healing it within seconds.

"You will become an advanced medic ninja since you heal very quickly." Tsunade said. "So what are we going to do next?" I asked. "I am going to let you heal bigger animals little by little. Then finally you can start healing humans." She said. I nodded.

****2 Months Later****

Recently I have been healing all types of animals to rabbits, snakes, bugs, fish, boar, and other things. Tsunade didn't think I was ready to start healing humans yet so I just followed what she thought was right. I didn't want something wrong to happen. Once we were done with the healing, I went outside to train. _"I haven't train in a while. I better get back to it." _I thought.

I started practicing my Chidori, Rasengan, and I opened the Eight Gates that Gai-nii san taught me. I always remembered to store some of my chakra into my necklace. I've been doing it since I was 7 or 8 years old. I was now 12, so I've been storing chakra in my necklace for 4-5 years. I went back to the hotel and went to the hot springs to relax. _"I miss everybody in Konoha. I can't to see them. I hope they still remember me." _I thought and I tear went down my face. I wiped it and got out of the hot springs.

I went back to our room and fell right to sleep.

****Few Months Later****

Tsunade was finally letting start heal human injuries today. I was so pumped up but nervous at the same time. Tsunade had to ask permission from the hospital to see if we could come in and help heal. After days of asking they finally let us. We finally reached the hospital.

My first patient was a young man with a shattered arm. Nobody was able to heal it. I examined at his arm and I started healing it. Having the bones connected first and then having it be placed in the correct position. This process usually the patient screams but my patient didn't "There, I'm done." I said.

"Are you serious? All the medic ninjas who came to try and heal me. I would always end up yelling. Thank You!" He said. "Your welcome. But you will need to stay in the hospital for a day or two so your bone can harden in the position I placed it in." I said. He thanked me one again.

"Did I do a good job?" I asked Tsunade. "Yes you did, Miki. Better than I expected." Tsunade said.

****Few Months Later****

I had finally mastered everything about becoming a medic ninja, but Tsunade wanted to teach me something before I started traveling alone. "The technique I'm going to teach you is to store part of you chakra away. This purple diamond on my forehead is where I store my chakra. The design depends on each person." She said. I nodded. She showed me how to store chakra.

I eventually got it and the shape of it was a cherry blossom on my right next to my shoulder on my back. "This is awesome." I said. "This is the last thing I wanted to teach you, before you start traveling alone." She said. "So what are we doing for my 13th birthday?" I asked. "We are going to a restaurant since we won't see you for awhile." She said. I hugged her and said thanks you.

We went to the restaurant and we ate until our stomach was round. And of course Tsunade ordered sake, although Shizune tried to stop her. _"I'm going to miss these moments." _I thought. The cake finally got to our table. Tsunade and Shizune started singing happy birthday to me.

"Happy Birthday, Miki!" They both said. I blew out the candles and hugged them. After that we headed to the hotel. I went to do some errands. I needed to pack some supplies for tomorrow since I'm going to be traveling by myself. I went to the weapon, clothes, and grocery store. When I got back everyone was asleep. I placed everything into my scrolls and I eventually fell asleep as well.

****Morning****

I woke up before everybody and I went to get ready. I also made breakfast, since it will be the last time I would cook for them until I see them again. Tsunade started waking up as I finished cooking. "Something smells good." She said. "It's breakfast." I said.

Soon after that Shizune and Ton Ton woke up and we all ate breakfast together and then it was time for them to go and my turn to travel alone. "I'm going to miss you guys." I said. I started tearing up and so did they. "Miki, this is for you." Tsunade said and she handed me a box. "This is from Shizune and I." She said.

I opened the box and I saw a bracelet that had a cherry blossom charm on it. "Thanks you guys." I said. "We will miss you." Shizune said. I gave them a final huge and I started leaving. "I'm going to miss that girl." Tsunade said. "Me too." Shizune said. "Oink Oink." TonTon said. And they to started leaving.

**Time Skip**

I was heading back to the Hidden Village of the Mist. I wanted to visit Inari and Zabuza. It took me a few days to get to the village. I walked around and I finally arrived at Tazuna's house. I knocked on the door. KNOCK KNOCK. "Coming!" I heard a women said.

Once the figure opened the door, she stopped and froze. "Hi Tsunami. Nice to see you again." I said. She pulled me into a hug. "Good to see you." She said and she pulled me inside the house. "Inari, Dad, Kaiza, looks who's here?" She said. She dragged me into the kitchen where everyone was having breakfast.

"Nice to see you again." I said and I waved at them. It's been at least 2 years since I last saw them. I saw Inari and he started running towards me. "MIKI!" He said and he started crying. "Inari, you've gotten so big over the past 2 years." I said. Tazuna and Kaiza came to hug me. "Nice to see you again, Miki. You are always welcome in our home." They said.

"I only came to stay for a few months and then I wanted to travel. Is it okay if I crash here?" I asked. "It's alright dear. We are like family." Tsunami said.

****Few Months Later****

I've been staying with Tazuna and all we did was catch up about what happened the past 2 years. Those 2 years that I was gone. I even went to visit Zabuza and Haku.

"Hey you little squirt." Zabuza said. "I'm not a little squirt, Zabuza." I said. "Nice to see you, Haku." I said. He came up and hugged and I hugged back. "I've seen you got stronger. I can sense it." Zabuza said. "I've gotten stronger alright." I said.

We caught up on what happened in the village and what surprised me the most that I was in the BINGO BOOK. "Miki, did you know that you're in the bingo book?" Zabuza said. "WHAT?! I am!" I said. He took out the book and I found the page I was on.

Name: Hagoromo Miki

Gender: Female

Age: Currently 13 years old

From: Konoha

Rank: S-Rank (Head Captain of Konoha Anbu)

Chakra Nature: All Chakra Natures

Kekkai Genkai: Unknown

Do not engage if seen.

I was surprised. "Why the heck am I in the bingo book?" I asked. "Did you do something outrageous lately?" Haku asked. I thought about it and it came to mind. "There was this one time when I wiped out like 1,000 bandits in 10 minutes because they wanted something from me?" I said. Zabuza and Haku's mouth dropped and fell to the floor. "You wiped out 1,000 men in 10 minutes!" Zabuza said. I nodded. "Why? It was no big deal." I said. "NO BIG DEAL!" Zabuza yelled. Haku was able to calm him down.

****1 Year Later****

A few weeks ago it was my 14th birthday. Tsunami threw a party for me and Zabuza and Haku gave me presents. They saw that I had a bracelet on so Zabuza got me a sword charm and Haku got me a ice mirror charm. I was very happy. But I was more happy that I was going back to Konoha. _"I haven't been in Konoha for 7 years. WOW!" _I thought.

I said goodbye to everybody and I headed towards Konoha. It took me a day to get there because I took a break a few times. I was finally at Konoha. I could see the gates of Konoha. I was so excited. _"I can't wait to see how everybody looks like." _I thought.

**Kakashi's POV**

It's been 7 years since I last saw Miki. I really missed her, but I just had to wait until she comes back from her journey. I couldn't wait to see how much she grew up. I've been living my life. I'm going to be a sensei soon to genins at the academy.

I wasn't that caught up about it. I wanted to see how their reaction is once I put them through the survival test.

That's when I sensed a familiar chakra, but I ignored it getting interested in my Icha Icha Paradise book.


	9. Returning Home

**Miki's POV**

I finally made it to Konoha. I was walking towards the gates when two guys walked in front of me. "Who are you?" Kotetsu said. "You guys seriously don't remember me? You guys are the ones that found me when I was younger. I know it's been seven years, but I haven't changed much." I said. That's when they noticed who I was. "Is that you, Miki?" They both asked. I nodded.

They pulled me into a hug. "I can't believe you're back. We have to tell everyone." Izumo said. "No not yet. I want to surprise everyone. So don't tell anyone ok." I said. They nodded. I hug them one last time before heading towards the Hokage building. _"The village still looks the same, the last time I saw it." _I thought. I reached the building and I knocked on the door. "Come in." I heard. I came in and looked at Gramps. _"He is still doing the paper work." _I thought.

"Hey Gramps!" I yelled.

**Sarutobi's POV**

"Hey Gramps!" I heard someone yell. _"The only person who called me that was Naruto and the other one was..." _I looked up and saw her. "Miki!" I said. "Yup! I'm back home!" She said.

I got out of my desk and took a good look at her. "You have grown dear." I said. "I have grown in a lot of ways." She said. I then hugged her. "How was your travel?' I asked.

"It was great. I met a lot of people." She said. "Since you are back. I'm putting you in the graduation class in the academy. I know you are S-Rank, but I want you to hang out with kids your age." I said. "Alright then." She said. "Let me tell everyone that you're here." I said. "Wait! I want to go surprise them. Can you tell me where they are? Oh never mind! I can sense their chakra signature." She said.

She gave me one last hug and left. _"She has grown stronger." _I thought.

**Miki's POV**

The first chakra I sensed was Kakashi-nii san. I put on a cloak so he wouldn't notice me. I went to his house and I saw him lying on the roof reading a book. I stepped on the roof slightly. Kakashi-nii san turned around. "Who are you?" He asked. "You seriously don't remember my chakra signature. You need more training, Kakashi-nii san." I said. He frozed.

Kakashi-nii san had to think for a second and said, "Miki?" I took off my hood and let my red hair fall out. "Nice to see you again, Kakashi-nii san." I said. He ran up and hugged me. "I really missed you, Miki." He said.

"I did too." I said. He stopped hugging me and took a good look at me. "You have grown since I last saw you." He said. "Well duh. You haven't seen me for 7 years. Of course I grew." I said and he ruffled my hair. "Do you want to come with me to visit everybody else?" I asked. "Sure why not?" He said.

We were ninja jumping towards the training grounds since Gai-nii san would be there. "Kakashi-nii san, guess what?" I said. "What, Miki?" He asked. "I'm in the bingo book!' I said. He had a surprised look on his face. "You are not. Don't lie to me." He said.

"I'm not look through the bingo book." I said. He took out his bingo book and started looking through the book. I saw his eyes widen. _"I guess he found the page I'm on." _I thought. "I can't believe you're in the bingo book." He said. "See I wasn't lying." I said. Kakashi-nii san ruffled my hair again.

**Gai's POV**

I was at the training grounds, practicing my taijutsu. That's when I heard something familiar. "GAI-NII SAN!" I heard someone shout. I looked around and I saw here. "Miki? Is that really you?" I asked. "The one and only Hagoromo Miki." She said with a smile.

I ran towards her. "My youthful flower. Oh how long I have waited for you to come back." I said. "Um. Gai-nii san can you put me down or should I do it?" She asked. I put her down. "When did you get here?" I asked. "Just awhile ago." She answered.

I couldn't help me so happy that she is not home. "Oh. Let's go visit Hiashi and then Shikaku, and Asuma." I said. "What about Itachi?" They asked with a sad face. I looked at them. "I already know what happened to the Uchiha's." I said. They just nodded not wanting to go any further towards the subject.

**Miki's POV**

We reached the Hyuga compound and I stopped in front of the entrance where the guards were. "Who are you?" They asked. "I am Hagoromo and I would like an audience with Hyuuga Hiashi." I said. They let us enter and one of the maids went to get him and he came out. "What do you need?" He said and then he stopped in his steps. "Good evening! Nice to see you again, Hyuga-sama." I said politely. "Miki. I haven't seen you for 7 years. You sure have grown into a fine young teen." He said.

I thanked him and he let us enter. "So how have you been doing?" He asked. "I mostly stayed in the Village Hidden in Mist after I was to travel alone." I said. We talked for an hour or so.

"Excuse us, Hyuga-sama. It is time for me to have an audience with the Third Hokage. If you'll excuse me." I said. "You are excused" Hiashi said. _"She is still polite after all these years."_ Hiashi thought.

****Time Skip****

We next headed towards the BBQ restaurant since that's where most jounins hang out at. I walked into the shop and looked around. I then spotted Asuma and Shikaku. I ran up to them. "How are you guys doing since I left?" I said. They looked up at me and their face melted. "Miki?" They said. "Yup." I said.

They stood up and started hugging me. "Leet ggo! Caan't breeathe." I said while being suffocated. "Everyone missed you, mostly Shikamaru. He locked himself in his room for weeks after you left." Shikaku said. I felt a little guilt. "Don't worry. It wasn't your fault. He eventually got out and now he's fine." He said.

I felt relieved. We then started catching up and we laughed, cried, and smiled. "I'm sorry you guys put I have to go see Gramps. So see you later." I said jumping out of my seat. They waved at me.

****Time Skip****

I was now outside the hokage door. I knocked. KNOCK KNOCK. "Come in." I heard it and came in. "Oh Miki. I have found a place for you to live." He said. "Really?!" I said. "Yes. It's next door to Naruto. Also I was able to get some supplies for you and I got it delivered it to your apartment." He said. "Thanks Gramps." I said. "You will be attending the academy tomorrow. You will need to be there by 8 am. Do you need an escort?" He said. "No thanks. I know where it is." I said.

He handed my a map and keys. "Bye Gramps." I said. "Have a good night dear." He said. I left the building and began searching for my apartment. I finally found it. I noticed that there was lights on. _"Shoot. I don't want any of my friends to know I'm here until I go to the academy tomorrow." _I thought. I quickly unlocked my room and walked in.

I looked around it was plain and simple. Just the way I liked it. I took of my ninja clothes and changed. I jumped into bed.

_"I can't wait for tomorrow." _I thought before drifting to sleep.


	10. Teammates

**Miki's POV**

I woke up and looked at my clock. It was only 7am. _"I have an hour before going to the academy."_ I thought. I woke up and went to take a shower. I changed into my ninja clothes. I wore a ocean blue shirt, black shorts, black fishnet tights, black fingerless gloves, and ocean blue ninja shoes.

Before I headed to the kitchen I putted on my necklace and my charm bracelet. I headed towards the kitchen and started making breakfast. I made eggs with bacon, something simple. I checked my clock once again it was 7:30 pm. I headed out to the academy, locking the door.

_"I can't believe I'm back in Konoha. I can't to see everybody!" _I thought. I was close to the academy. I saw a few students walking into the building. I soon walked in too, but I waited outside of my classroom so I could introduce myself.

It was finally 8am, class was starting. "Everyone take a seat! We have a new student. You may come in now." Iruka-sensei said. I walked in. The minuted I walked in, all the boys had their eyes on me. "Hi! My name is Hagoromo Miki." I said and bowed.

"MIKI!" I heard someone said.

**Naruto's POV**

There was a new student. I saw a girl walk in with red hair and teal eyes. "HI! My name is Hagoromo Miki." She said and bowed. I thought for a second. _"I think that name is familiar." _I looked at my bracelet and I remembered. "MIKI!" I yelled and she looked at me.

"Hey! Naruto!" She said. "Is that really you?" I asked. She nodded. "It seems she knows some of the students here." Iruka-sensei said.

**Miki's POV**

"I know most people in this classroom, Iruka-sensei." I said. He had a surprised look on his face. I pointed at each of my friends and said their name. "Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, Akimichi Choji, Yamanaka Ino, Hyuga Neji, Neji Hinata, Akamaru, Nara Shikamaru, and Uzumaki Naruto." I said. All the people I named off was shocked. "Miki is that you?" Shikamaru said.

"The one and only Miki of Konoha." I said. Everyone of my friends came and hugged me except Sasuke and Neji. "Where have you been?" Sakura said. "We missed you." Choji said. "I'll talk about it later. We have class remember." I said pointing to Iruka-sensei. We all sat at our seat.

**Sasuke's POV**

This girl knew Naruto. I was surprised but I didn't show it on my face. "I know most people in this classroom, Iruka-sensei." She said. And she started naming of people she knew. "Uchiha Sasuke." She said. I turned around and looked at her.

_"How did she know me? I haven't met her before or have I? She seems a little familiar." _I thought. All the people she called out went running to her and hugged her, but Neji and I didn't. Everyone then took a seat.

**Miki's POV**

I went to take my seat next to Naruto. Iruka-sensei then started talking. "I will now tell you want team you are going to be in." He said. Iruka-sensei then started naming off the teams. "Team 7 will be Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke." He said. Then Naruto started complaining about being with Sasuke which I ignored. "Iruka-sensei, how come I'm not named off?" I asked.

"The Third Hokage wanted to talked to you about it. You can go meet with him right now." He said. I got out of my seat. "Everyone else will be waiting here after lunch for their sensei." Iruka-sensei said. I headed towards the Hokage building.

****Time Skip****

I made it to the office and I knocked. KNOCK KNOCK. "Come in." I walked into the office. "Gramps, what team am I going to be assigned on?" I asked. "You will be on Team..." He said

(You will have to find out later, but I'm pretty sure you know what team.)

"Is that alright with you?" He said. "It's alright with me." I said. "Oh yes, Miki? Would you like to take your place as Head Captain of Anbu?" He asked. "I would love too." I said and left the room. It was still lunch time so I went to eat at Ichiraku.

I walked in and sat down. "What would you like, miss?" Teuchi asked. "The usual." I said. "The usual..?" He said. "You really don't remember me. I guess you wouldn't it's been 7 years." I said and sighed. He had to think and a light bulb went to his head. "Miki!" He said.

"Yup." I said. "Hey, Ayame! Miki is back." Teuchi said. "Are you serious?!" She said and looked at me. "You are back! It's nice to see you again." She said. "You too. Umm. Is it okay if I can get my ramen? I only have a limited time before I go back to the academy." I said. Teuchi gave me miso ramen. I finished at least 30 bowls of ramens in 5 minutes. I gave them the money and left.

"You are welcome anytime, Miki!" Teuchi said. "Thanks!" I said. I headed towards the academy. It was now free time right now. When I got back, all my friends huddled next to me. They started asking me questions. "Where have you been these 7 years?" Sakura asked. "I've been training and traveling." I said.

"You've been training all these 7 years!" Naruto said. "Yup!" I said.

**Sasuke's POV**

I was just sitting on the benches and I saw Miki come into the park area. Her friends went to her and asked questions. I slightly eavesdropped on their conversation when I heard this. "Where have you been these 7 years?" Sakura asked. "I've been training and traveling." Miki said.

"You've been training all these 7 years!" Naruto said. "Yup." She said. I was shocked. _"She is the same age as me and she's been training for 7 years already! She should be a strong opponent. I'm excited to see what team she is assigned on." _I thought. I just sat their and slightly listened to their conversation.

**Miki's POV**

I was talking to my friends. _"I'll wait to tell them that I'm in the bingo book and the head captain of the Anbu." _I thought.

****Time Skip****

It was time to go back into the classroom. We were to wait for our sensei. Everybody else left and it was only team 7 and me left. "Who's team are you on, Miki-chan?" Naruto asked. "I'm on your team! Team 7." I said. "Really?! Awesome. I get to have my best friend on my team." He said and hugged me.

We were now sitting for a few hours and I got bored so I started walking on the walls and nobody noticed. "Why is our sensei taking so long?" Sakura asked. _"There's only one person who can be this late." _I thought. "Don't worry, Sakura. He's always late." I said. "How do you know?" Sasuke said. "Because I know him, duck butt.!" I yelled. They were trying to find me.

"Up here." I said. "How are you doing that, Miki?" Sakura asked. _"How is she doing that? I can't even do it." _Sasuke thought. "I've been trained to do this. Sooner or later you will learn how to do it too." I said. I noticed that Naruto was doing something. I started giggling.

"A jounin is not going to fall for that." Sakura said. "Naruto. A jounin is not that stupid to fall for that." Sasuke said. _"He will fall for it watch." _I thought. That's when it happened. They jounin with gray hair walked through the door and chalk got all over his head.

"My first impression of you guys are.. idiots." He said. Sakura started explaining that she tried to stop it, Sasuke just sat there in silence, and Naruto was just laughing his butt off. "I'm an idiot too, Kakashi-nii san." I said. He tried to find me and the others pointed to the ceiling.

His face was full of surprise. I jumped down and hugged him. He ruffled my hair like usual. "Nice to have you on my team, Miki." He said. "How do you guys know each other?" Sakura asked. "Kakashi-nii san was my sensei when I was being trained when I was 5." I said.

_"She's been training since she was 5. Impossible. She must be strong then." _Sasuke thought. "Okay so let's go to the rooftop to introduce ourself." Kakashi-nii san and he poofed. "See you later." I said and I used my teleportation technique.

"I see you learned a teleportation jutsu." Kakashi-nii san said. "Not any teleportation jutsu. The Fourth Hokage's teleportation jutsu." I said. Kakashi eyes widened. Before he could say anything the door to the rooftop opened. "Hey slowpokes. You guys are finally here." I said. "How did you get up here so fast, Miki-chan?" Naruto said. "Ninjutsu." I said.

****Time Skip****

We started our introduction. Sakura asked Kakashi-nii san for his introduction. He didn't really give us anything except his name. _"Same as usual." _I thought. "You go first." He said and pointed to Naruto. Naruto started his introduction. It had something to do with ramen and being the Hokage.

And Sakura's was about Sasuke, but she didn't directly say it. Sasuke said something about revenging his clan by killing someone who is his brother Uchiha Itachi. "Itachi-nii san." I said in a whisper. Sasuke heard what I said. _"How does she know him?"_ Sasuke thought. "Miki, it's your turn for introduction." Kakashi-nii san said.

"Okay. My name is Hagoromo Miki. My likes are my friends,, ramen, reading, training. My dislikes are people who hurt the ones I love. My dream for the future is having the Ninja world be at peace." I said. Kakashi-nii san was shocked. _"She has quite the dream. Same as Jiraiya." _Kakashi-nii san thought.

"Now that we are done with introductions. We will be training tomorrow. A survival test." Kakashi-nii san said. _"I knew it. It probably has something to do with teamwork." _I thought. "Be at the training grounds at 6 am. Don't eat breakfast because you are going to throw up." He said. _"No way. I'm skipping breakfast. I should warn Naruto to eat breakfast." _I thought.

"You guys are dismissed." Kakashi-nii san said. We left and I walked towards Naruto. "Let's go home together, Naruto." I said. "Okay, but where do you live, Miki-chan?" He asked. "I live next door to you." I said. His jaw dropped. "Really?! Awesome. I can visit you anytime." He said. "Naruto, for tomorrow eat your breakfast. You are going to need it. Don't blame me later if you don't take my advice." I said. He nodded.

_"I know he's going to forget. Oh well." _I thought. Everybody went their own ways and Naruto and I headed to our apartment. "Bye, Naruto. See you for training tomorrow." I said. "See you tomorrow, Miki-chan." He said. We went into our apartments.

I took off my ninja clothes and changed into my pj and I grabbed an apple to snack on. After finishing snacking, I threw it away and made some warm milk. I finished it and went to bed.

"Good to be home." I said before I drifted to sleep.


	11. Survival Test

**Miki's POV**

It was now morning. I looked at the clock it was 8:40 am. _"Kakashi-nii san, probably won't be there until 10 am. He usually doesn't wake up unless it's an urgent mission." _I thought. I went to take a shower. I put on my usual outfit just different colors. Today was purple and black.

I went to back breakfast. I noticed that Naruto wasn't home. _"I hope he took my advice." _I thought. While I made myself breakfast, I made some onigiri for my teammates and I bought some fruits. I finished my breakfast and packed the rest in a scroll. When I left it was 9:50am. _"It only takes me 5 minutes to get to the training grounds." _I thought.

****Time Skip****

I made it to the training grounds. "YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura and Naruto both yelled. I looked around. "I'm not late because Kakashi isn't here. Plus a cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way around." I said. "Liar!" Naruto said. I just giggled.

A few minutes later, Kakashi-nii san showed up. "Sorry, I'm late a black cat..." He said but got interrupted. "Miki already used that excuse." Sakura said and pointed towards me. I just waved at Kakashi-nii san and he had a sweatdrop on his forehead.

Kakashi-nii san took out a clock and placed it on a log and took out three bells. "You to take a bell from me before noon. And the one who can't take one will be tied to that log while I eat food in front of you." He said. Naruto then charged at Kakashi-nii san.

"Naruto, that won't work on Kakashi-nii san." I said. He ignored what I said so I ran up to him and kicked him. He flew a couple meters. "I didn't say ready yet, Naruto." Kakashi-nii san said. I looked at him and smiled. "Ready! Start!" He said and poofed away.

**Kakashi's POV**

Naruto came charging at me. I was about to defend myself but Miki came and kicked him. He flew a couple meters. I sweatdropped at the scene. "I didn't say start yet, Naruto." I said. Miki smiled. _"I think she already knows what this is about." _I thought. "Ready! Start!" I yelled and then I did a teleportation jutsu. Everybody hid and tried their chakra.

_"I can sense everybody's chakra except Miki's. She has gotten better." _I thought. That's when I noticed that Naruto didn't hid. "Fight me fair and square!" He yelled. He then started fighting me and I was reading my book while dodging his hits. I eventually did the A Thousand Years of Pain to Naruto.

**Miki's POV**

I was hiding. I saw Naruto start fighting and Kakashi-nii san was just dodging while reading his book. _"Naruto, you idiot." _I thought. I saw Sasuke so I went up to him. "Sasuke. This test is about team work. Let's work together." I said. "Hn. You will only slow me down." He said. I got mad and I saw Naruto caught on a rope.

I went towards him and caught the rope. "Naruto, we need teamwork to pass. Let's work together." I said. "Sorry Miki-chan. I need to do this to become Hokage." He said and ran off. That's when I heard someone yell. _"Damn it. It's Sakura." _I thought. I went towards the scream and found Sakura unconscious on the floor.

_"She's under a genjutsu." _I thought. I released her." Sakura we need to use teamwork to get the bells." I said. She just ran off yelling Sasuke. I got mad and Kakashi-nii san poofed in front of me. "It seems you get the concept of this test." He said.

"It's about using teamwork to get the bells. But one of us would get tied and one of us would have to feed the person tied and we would pass." I said. _"I can't believe she thought that far ahead." _Kakashi-nii san thought. "I guess while their doing their own thing. Let's battle.' I said.

He moved his headband to show a Sharingan. "I'm going to need this if I fight you." He said. We started a taijutsu battle. I was able to grab a bell, but I casted a genjutsu to make it look like I didn't We continued our battle and we took a break. "I have a lot more skills than this Kakashi-nii san. You haven't seen me in full power yet." I said.

_"She hasn't used her full power yet." _Kakashi-nii san thought. I lifted up part of my shirt to show Kakashi-nii san my Anbu tattoo. His eyes widened. "You're part of the Anbu. Since when?" Kakashi asked. "I became part of the Anbu at age ten. I have the title as the Head Captain." I said. Kakashi-nii san's jaw dropped.

**Sasuke's POV**

I was watching Kakashi-sensei and Miki battle. _"I can't believe she's able to spar with Kakashi-sensei." _I thought. After a while they started talking. "I have a lot more skills than this Kakashi-nii san. You haven't seen me in full power yet." She said. _"She hasn't used her full power yet. Is she stronger than Kakashi-sensei?" _I thought.

I started blushing because I saw her lift her shirt. That's when she stopped to show a tattoo. _"Why does she have a tattoo?" _I thought. I saw Kakashi's eyes widen. _"What's so important about the tattoo on her stomach?" I thought. _"You're part of the Anbu. Since when?" Kakashi said.

_"She's part of the Anbu?! I thought that's where elite ninjas go to." _I thought. "I became part of the Anbu at age ten. I have the title as the Head Captain." She said. Kakashi's jaw dropped and so did mine. _"She's been part of the Anbu since she was 10. She also gained the title as Head Captain. She is no genin level. She is probably above jounin level." _I thought.

**Miki's POV**

I noticed that there has been a person here since the beginning. "You can come out, Sasuke." I said. _"She was able to sense Sasuke." _Kakashi-nii san thought. A figure jumped down. "I'm surprised you were able to sense my chakra." He said. "Of course I can. I'm far past genin rank." I said.

Just then the clock rung. "Time's up!" Kakashi-nii san said. We went back to the logs and I found Naruto tied on one of the logs. "You guys have all failed!" Kakashi said. (I'm going to start typing Kakashi instead of Kakashi-nii san)

"Why did we fail, sensei?" Sakura asked. "This whole test was about teamwork. That's what I've been trying to tell you guys all along." I said. "Miki is correct. Sakura, you didn't help Naruto when he was right in front of you. Naruto, you were so dependent when Miki asked you to work together you said no. Sasuke, arrogance. You thought everybody was below you." Kakashi said.

Everybody looked guilty. "Miki was the only one who got the concept." He said. "Now you get another chance but you can't feed Naruto." He said and poofed away. I could sense his chakra. I stood up and feed some food to Naruto. "Miki! Don't do that. You'll get in trouble." Sakura said.

"He's going to pull us down if he doesn't have a full stomach." I said. "She's right. Naruto will pull us down." Sasuke said. _"I can't believe he took my side." _I thought. We all now tried to feed him that's when Kakashi poofed out of nowhere. "YOU ALL..." He said. _"Nice effects." _I thought.

"PASS!" He said. "What?!" How do we pass?" Sakura asked. _"I swear she asks too many questions." _I thought. Kakashi explained how we passed. "Kakashi, you forgot something." I said. "What did I forgot?" He asked. I released the genjutsu. _"She had me under a genjutsu." _Kakashi thought. I then pulled out the bell from my pouch and gave it to Kakashi.

"Here you go." I said. I smiled. "Wow! Miki, you were the only one to get a bell from Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said while I untied him. _"I can't believe she was able to get a bell."_ Kakashi and Sasuke thought at the same time. "Let's head home." I said.

We all decided to get some ramen. That's when Sasuke came up to me. "You're strong." He said. "Thanks." I said. "Do you want to be sparring partners?" He asked. I nodded. _"Why does her want to spar with me?" _I thought.

****Time Skip****

We were now at Ichiraku stand. "Hey do you guys still have the bracelet I gave you guys?" I asked. They lifted up their arms to show me, even Sasuke did. We ordered our ramen. Naruto and I were have a ramen eating competition. I won it though. _"I can't believe she ate more than Naruto." _Sasuke thought. We then started heading home but Kakashi needed to talk to me.

"Miki. The Third Hokage wants to talk to you." He said. "Alright." I said and I waved goodbye to my team. Kakashi and I headed towards the Hokage building. We were now at the door to the office. KNOCK KNOCK. "Come in." We walked in.

"What did you want me for, Gramps?" I asked. "You may take a day off tomorrow or join a mission with Team 7?" He said. "I'll join Team 7." I said. "Alright then." He said. "If that is all, I am going to excuse myself for the night." I bowed and left the room.

**Kakashi's POV**

Miki had left the room. "Kakashi, what do you think about Miki?" Sarutobi asked. "During the test she told me that she wasn't at full power yet. Although she was beating me." I said. "I'm guessing she didn't use her kekkei genkai on you." He said.

"She has a kekkei genkai?!" I asked. "She has three, but I'm sure you will learn sooner or later." He said. "Alright then. Well I'll excuse myself." I said and left the room. _"She has 3 kekkei genkai." _I thought.

****Morning****

**Miki's POV**

I woke up with a startle from my dream. It was about a dream about a mission. I met Zabuza and Haku. I also learned that Kaiza died protecting their village. _"I hope that isn't true." _I thought. I woke up and took a shower. I made breakfast and headed out.

Before I left, I went to wake up Naruto. After a few minutes of waking him up, he finally woke up. "Naruto, hurry! We have a mission today." I said. After we got ready, we left to our mission.

I didn't realize that my dream **was** true.


	12. Mission

**Miki's POV**

Naruto and I were heading towards the Hokage building to know what are mission was. It was catching a cat. Naruto basically got scratched by the cat. We brought it back and we were to be assigned for another mission.

Naruto started complaining about our missions. That's when they decided to give us a C-Rank Mission. "_Why do I smell sake? There's only two people who I know who smells like that. It was Tsunade and..." _I thought. That's when somebody walked into the room. _"Tazuna." _I thought.

"Who's the kid with the idiotic face?" He said. _"Rude as ever." _I thought with a smile on my face. Naruto thought for a second and realized Tazuna was talking about him. I went up to Tazuna. "Didn't I tell you to stop drinking so much." I said. _"There's only one person I know who sounds like that." _Tazuna thought.

"Miki! Nice to see you again." He said. "Nice to see you too." I said. I gave him a hug. "How do you know the old man?" Naruto asked. "I stayed with his family when I was traveling by myself." I said. _"She was traveling by herself at age 13." _Sasuke thought.

The Third Hokage explained the mission and were we to meet at the gates in a hour. Everybody left the room except me. "Gramps, I think you might want to change it to an A-Rank mission." I said and left the room. _"What does she mean by changing it to an A-Rank mission." _Sarutobi thought.

****1 Hour Later****

We met at the gates and we started our journey. While we were walking, I sensed two chakra signature and a puddle. _"It hasn't ran in weeks." _I thought. I looked at Kakashi and he nodded. Suddenly Kakashi got ripped into shred. I knew that Kakashi was trying to decide who the ninja were after. I was able to quickly capture them, but before I could Naruto got a cut on his hand. _"Shoot. The weapons had poison on it." _I thought.

"Great job, Miki." Kakashi said. Naruto pledged that he would protect Tazuna at all cost and stabbed his hand. "That was great Naruto, but if you lose anymore blood. You'll die." Kakashi said. Naruto started panicking. I walked up to him. "Let me see it." I said.

He gave me his hand. I examined it and started healing it. I then wrapped his hand. "Thanks, Miki." Naruto said. "You're Welcome." I said. We walked and got into a boat. "I think it's time you explain what's going on." Kakashi asked. Tazuna told us what happened. We then got out of the boat and started walking. That's when Naruto suddenly threw a kunai towards a tree. _"Idiot. It's just a rabbit." _I thought.

He walked up to the rabbit and apologized. That's when I noticed a familiar chakra signature. "Get Down!" Kakashi and I yelled. We all bent down. We backed up. The person I saw was... Momochi Zabuza. "Hello there. Hatake Kakashi the Copy Cat of the Leaf." Zabuza said. "Hello Momochi Zabuza." Kakashi said.

_"Man, I don't want to fight them." _I thought. "Hello there. Hagoromo Miki. It seems you have gone back to your village." He said. "Hi sensei." I said. _"What?! Zabuza was her sensei once." _Kakashi thought. "Miki, did you know that you are in the bingo book?" He asked. I nodded and Kakashi eyes widened. "I'll tell you later." I mouth to him and he nodded.

"Everybody get into formation and protect Tazuna." Kakashi said. We all got into formation. Kakashi lifted up his headband to reveal his Sharingan. _"Why does he have Sharingan?" _Sasuke thought. That's when Zabuza and Kakashi started fighting.

(I don't want to go in detail, you get what happened.)

****Time Skip****

Kakashi was now caught in Zabuza's Water Lock Prison. _"I have to do something." _I thought. I activated my Sharingan and I turned towards my team mates. "I'll fight him off. Take care of Tazuna for me." I said. They nodded. _"She also has Sharingan. Not possible unless she's an Uchiha." _Sasuke thought. I then started fighting Zabuza and he looked surprised when he saw my eyes. "You also have Sharingan. I am surprised. No wonder you were so secretive about your kekkei genkai." He said.

After a while I used Amaterasu near Zabuza and he let go of the prison lock. That's when Kakashi looked at me. _"She has Sharingan. She has also activated Mangekyou Sharingan with Amaterasu. She still has two other kekkai genkai too." _Kakashi thought. That's when someone threw senbon needles at Zabuza's neck.

_"Haku." _I thought and saw a figure with a mask. "I have been looking for him. Thank you for finding him." He said and took off with Zabuza's body. Then Kakashi collapsed. "Somebody help me carry, Kakashi." I said. Sasuke came up and helped me carry him. "Why do you have Sharingan?" Sasuke asked. "I'll tell you later. Right now our priority is Kakashi." I said. "Let's go to my place." Tazuna said.

****Time Skip****

We had just arrived at Tazuna's place. _"It still looks the same. Well the last time I saw it." _I thought. I saw Tsunami and Inari, but I didn't see Kaiza. I placed Kakashi into one of the rooms. I lied him on the bed and took off his vest and shirt. "What are you doing?" Sakura asked. "Well I need to heal him so I need to take off his shirt to see his injuries." I said. I ignored Sakura.

I started examining Kakashi's injuries. _"Ok. It's nothing serious." _I thought. I started healing him. It took about 30 minutes for me to fully heal him and restore his chakra. I walked into the kitchen where everybody else was. "He's fine now, but he needs to rest." I said. I walked towards Tazuna. "Tazuna, can we speak in private?" I asked. He nodded and I followed him outside. "It seems you have noticed that Kaiza is not longer here." He said.

I nodded. "What happen while I was gone?" I asked. He started explaining about Gato and how Kaiza become a hero, but Gato killed him. _"How dare Gato kill Kaiza?" _I thought. "This topic is forbidden to Inari." He said. I nodded and we both headed back in.

"Tsunami, do you need help?" I asked. "Sure why not." She said. I looked at her eyes. _"Her eyes no longer had the light like it used to." _I thought. I helped prepare dinner and served it. I sensed a chakra fluctuate and I knew it was Kakashi. I excused myself from dinner and went upstairs. "Hi Kakashi-nii san. How are you feeling?" I asked.

"I'm feeling great." He said. "Well dinner is ready. If you like, I can grab you some and bring it here." I said. "It's alright, I can go downstairs and eat dinner." He said. So I helped help get down the stairs. "Kakashi-sensei! You're awake!" Naruto yelled.

****Time Skip****

We had all finished dinner and Sakura was looking at the pictures hanging on the wall. "Why is a person ripped out of the picture?" Sakura asked. Inari ran upstairs and I saw tears. _"Oh great. Just great. She just had to be nosy." _I thought. "What did I do wrong?" She asked.

"You got too personal." I said. "Well what do you know about them. It's not like you lived with them." She said. I activated my Sharingan and faced in front of her. "You listen to me. I spent nearly 2 years with this family. I knew the man in the photo. His name was Kaiza. He treated me like I was his own daughter. So don't go around being nosy." I said. I ran after Inari while deactivating my Sharingan.

**Sasuke's POV**

I saw Miki get angry and went up to Sakura. Miki had activated her Sharingan towards Sakura. After talking to Sakura she left and ran after Inari. "It's true. You were too nosy. It's their personal business." I said. "I'm sorry." She said. "I think you should say that to Miki." I said. I left the room and went to the guest room.

_"Why did I care so much about her? She's beautiful and all. Wait! Did I just call her beautiful? Am I in love?" _I thought. After a while, I went on the rooftop to look at the room. That's when I noticed Miki got on the roof also. "Whatcha doing?" She asked. "Just looking at the moon." I said.

She just sat right next to me. "Sakura apologized to me after I talked to Inari. I also apologized for getting angry at her." She said. "Why were you angry?" I asked. "I knew this family for 2 years. They were like a family I never had since I never saw my real parents." She said. "Well I lost my family too." I said.

"I know about the massacre." She said. I was surprised. This happened after she left. "How do you know?" I asked. She told me how she had a dream about Itachi murdering our clan and that I was the last survivor. "Well since you know about me. I want to know about you." I asked.

"There's not much to tell. I'm like an open book. I just never met my real parents. I was sent to a different world and was sent back here when I turned 5. That's basically my life." She said. She looked like she was going to cry. "And I come back to this village and I find out that Kaiza is dead!" She said and she started to cry.

She started to cry on my chest and I wrapped my arms around her. "It's alright. We'll get through this together." I said. That's when I realized that I did have feelings for this girl. She started lifting her head up and what surprised me the most was that I kissed her on the lips. She didn't resist it and she kissed me back. "I like you, Miki." I said. "I like you too." She said. That night we sat on the roof and watched the sky.

She fell asleep and I put her on a bed. I started to leave to go to sleep to put she grabbed my wrist. "Pplease don't leave me." She said. "I won't." I said. I pulled up a chair and i held her hand and eventually I fell asleep sleeping in a chair.

****Morning****

**Miki's POV**

I woke up and I saw Sasuke holding my hand. _"Why is he holding my hand?" _I thought. That's when I remembered last night. I was crying on Sasuke's chest, us kissing, and I asked Sasuke to not leave me. My face turned beet red. I tried to move my hand, but then Sasuke woke up. "Morning." I said. He looked around and he saw that he was holding my hand. His face turned red also. O/O "Sorry." He said. "It's alright." I said. "Miki, can I ask you something?" He said.

"Yeah. What is it?" I asked. "Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked. I thought about it for a moment. I kissed him on the lips. "Does this answer your question?" I said. He soon kissed me too. We let go after hearing Tsunami calling for breakfast. "Let me go take a shower. You can go on down." I said. He nodded and headed down.

_"I can't believe Sasuke asked me to be his girlfriend." _I thought. I went to take a shower and quickly got dressed. As I was going down I had their conversation. "Zabuza isn't dead yet." Kakashi said. "What?! How? Didn't that guy wearing a mask kill him and take him?" Naruto asked. I came in and interrupted. "All he did was put Zabuza in death temporarily. It would take him at least a week to recover." I said.

"How do you know?" Sakura asked. "I was trained as a medic ninja and where he had hit Zabuza. It wasn't meant to kill." I said. "So we will need training. You guys follow me." Kakashi said. We followed him into the woods. "I want you to walk up the trees without using your hands." Kakashi said. "How are we suppose to do that?" Naruto asked.

"Like this." I said. I concentrated my chakra to the soles of my feet and I started walking up. I then jumped down and Sasuke looked frighten like was going to break a bone or something. "I'm going to teach you the basic of chakra." Kakashi said. "But we already learned about catra in the academy. All we need to learn is a strong jutsu right?" Naruto said.

Kakashi asked Sakura to explain about what chakra does and how we use it. "The only people who had mastered chakra control is Miki and I." Kakashi said. "WHAT?!" They all yelled. "How does she know how to control it, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked. "She was trained and to be a medic ninja. You have to be able to control your chakra." He said.

After Kakashi explained what they were suppose to do. I watched as Sakura made it to the top and Sasuke and Naruto had a hard time going up the tree. "You have to make sure that you don't put too little or too much chakra on the soles of your feet." I said. Sasuke gave me a smirk and continued to walk up the tree. He started falling, but he caught himself.

****Next Day****

Naruto and Sasuke was the only one still trying to climb the tree. One night, Naruto didn't come back from training so I went into the woods to find him. He was talking to Haku, but Haku wasn't wearing his mask. "Hey Naruto. You are going to miss breakfast if you don't hurry." I said. "Oh shoot. Bye Haku. See you another time." Naruto said. Naruto left and Haku looked at me.

"I haven't seen you for awhile Miki." He said. "Me either." I walked up to him and gave him a hug. "I missed you." He said. We hugged for awhile before someone grabbed me. "What do you think you're doing with my girlfriend?" Sasuke said. "She's a friends of mine. I can't give her a hug." Haku said. "Sasuke, calm down. Haku is just a friend of mine that I haven't seen in awhile." I said.

Sasuke let me go and I hugged Haku one last time. "I'm looking forward to the fight on the bridge, Haku. I'll make sure they don't kill you." I whispered to him and he nodded. "What did you tell him?" Sasuke said. "Nothing." I said. I saw him pout. "Is Uchiha Sasuke pouting?!" I said. Before he could do anything, I place my lips on his.

That night, I had a dream that Zabuza and Haku were going to die.


	13. Battle on the Bridge

**Miki's POV**

I woke up with startle. I just had a dream about Zabuza and Haku's death in detail. _"Why do I keep having these dreams?" _I thought. I went and got dressed. I walked downstairs to help with dinner. I noticed that Naruto wasn't up yet. _"That idiot. We're suppose to go to the bridge to protect Tazuna. Wait. I need to talk to Kakashi about my dream." _I thought.

"Sakura. Where's Kakashi?" I asked. "He's up on the roof." She said. I left to go on the roof. I then saw Kakashi reading his book. "Hey, Kakashi?" I said. "What is it, Miki?" He said. "I need to tell you something." I said. He looked up from his book.

I told him about my dream, all in detail. "How do you know that this will happen?" He asked. "Well... I had a dream about the Uchiha massacre before it happened." I said. _"She dreamt about it before it happened. Interesting." _Kakashi thought. "Ok. We will be cautious then." He said. _The thing that I didn't want to believe was that Sasuke would die while fighting Haku._

Kakashi and I went back downstairs for breakfast. Sasuke wasn't up yet. "Kakashi. Let me go wake up Sasuke." I said. He nodded and I went upstairs. I went to the room Sasuke was staying. I went up to the bed. "Hey Sasuke, wake up." I said. He just mumbled. _"He's so cute when he's asleep." _I thought. _Right when the thought stop, Miki was grabbed._

Sasuke had grabbed her wrist and dragged her into the bed. "Morning, beautiful." He said. My face turned red. O/O

"Morning, sleepyhead. Hurry and get up or we'll leave you." I said. "Five more minutes." He said. "If you don't get up right now. I won't give you any kisses." Right when I said that he got up and walked to the bathroom.

After 5 minutes, he came out of the bathroom. He started to take off his shirt. I turned around embarrassed. "What are you looking at?" Sasuke said in a seductive voice. He wrapped his arms around my waist. "Nothing." I said. "Oh really." He said.

He turned me around and gave me a passionate kiss. I pulled away from him and he pouted. "Come on. If we don't hurry, Kakashi is going to be mad." I said. He then went to get dressed and we went downstairs while holding hands. Right when we got downstairs, someone interrupted us. "Why are you holding his hand, Miki?" Sakura asked. "She's my girlfriend. Why can't I hold hands with her?" Sasuke said. That's when Sakura's mouth dropped.

Before she could start yelling, Tsunami had placed the breakfast. We had eaten breakfast in silence. "It's time to go to the bridge." Kakashi said. We got up and headed out without Naruto.

****Time Skip****

We had reached the bridge and there was fog everywhere and there was bodies on the floor. _"It's just like my dream_." I thought. That's when I saw the two figures ahead. "Are they dead?" Sakura asked. "No they're not. I can still sense their chakra." I said. We headed towards the two figures. "Nice to see you again, Zabuza and Haku." I said.

Kakashi explained how we were going to fight. Sasuke was to fight Haku, Sakura and I would guard Tazuna, and he would fight Zabuza. I was mad because I wanted to help. That's when I noticed something. There was water where Haku and Sasuke was. _"No, he's going to use his kekkei genkai." _I thought. "Sasuke get out of there!" I said. He ignored my warning.

That's when it happened. The water crystallized and turn into ice mirrors. _"This is not good." _I thought. I wanted to run towards Sasuke, but I knew what would happen next. POOF! Naruto was their screaming some stuff out. _"This idiot." _I thought and I sweatdropped. That's when Naruto went inside the the dome with Sasuke and they fought against Haku. Naruto and Sasuke both were injured badly.

I ran towards them despite the warnings from Kakashi and Sakura. That's when it happened. A thousand senbon needles hit Sasuke in the back. He was trying to protect Naruto. "NOO!" I yelled. My Rinnegan had activated, but I learned a genjutsu that would automatically keep it hidden unless I wanted to show it. I was able to go inside one of the ice mirrors.

"How did you get in, Miki?" Haku said. "That's a secret." I said. That's when I pulled him out of the mirrors and the ice broke. After I pulled him out, I ran towards Sasuke. I checked his pulse. He wasn't breathing and his heart had stopped. I couldn't believe my eyes. I sensed an immense evil chakra coming off from Naruto. "Naruto. Calm down. I can fix this." I said and the evil chakra started to disappear. "How are you going to fix it? Even medic ninjas can't bring the dead back to life." He said.

Sakura then ran up towards Sasuke's body. She started crying. "Calm down. I'm going to fix this." I said with tears in my eyes. I started healing him. After 10 minutes, Sasuke started moving again.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled and hugged him. _"He's my boyfriend." _I thought. Sakura got off of him. "He's calling for you." She said. I looked at him. I saw his eyes. _"He now has his own Sharingan." _I thought. Sasuke caressed my cheek. "Don't ever do that to me again." I said with tears in my eyes. "I'm sorry." He said and he gave me a hug.

While this was happening, Zabuza and Kakashi was fighting. He did some hand seals. _"Is he planning to use that?" _I thought. He now had Chidori in his hands and he ran towards Zabuza. Right before it could it him, Haku went in front of Zabuza. He said he was glad to protect Zabuza.

That's when Gato's men came. "Now it's time to finish them off." Gato said. We all worked together to fight Gato's men including Zabuza. After it was almost finished, the villagers also came to defend their home. They had now become more independent from Gato's grasp.

The fight was now finally over. "Miki? Can you take me to Haku?" He asked. I went towards him and lied him next to Haku. "Do you want me to heal you?" I asked. "I don't want to be healed if Haku can't be either." He said. I took a deep breath. "YOU IDIOT! Haku wouldn't want you to die after he protected to you." I said. His eyes widened.

"Let me heal you" I said. He nodded. "Alright then." I said. I went next to him and examined his wounds. _"He is badly injured." _I thought. Right after I healed him, he grabbed Haku and left. _"I will miss you, Haku. Thank you for everything." _I thought.

****2 Hours Later****

We were now leaving the village. They named the bridge, The Great Naruto Bridge and they named the port, Miki Port. I was quite happy that they named something after me. We were now in front of the bridge ready to leave. "You better come visit us, Miki-nee chan." Inari said. I went up to him and ruffled his hair. "Of course I will." I said. I crouched down and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

I felt a dark aura when I did. I looked at Sasuke and he was glaring at Inari. We said our goodbyes. I went up to Sasuke. "You're jealous of a kid." I said. "Hn." He said. "You don't need to be jealous because I love you." I said and gave him a peck on the cheek. He smirked.

****Back Home in Konoha****

We had just arrived back in our village. Kakashi was going to report to the Third Hokage. I went home to get some sleep. I then realized the Chunin exams were coming up. "I heard that some people from the Sand Village was coming. I hope I see Gaara and the crew." I said

My dream that night was horrifying. I had a dream about Orochimaru attacking the Leaf, killing the Third Hokage, and taking Sasuke with him.


	14. Chunin Exams

**Miki's POV**

This morning I woke up with a startle as I did on the night before the fight with Zabuza and Haku. I totally forgot that today was my birthday, June 21st. That day I heard a knock on the door. I went towards the door and opened it. The person standing there was Sasuke. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came to give you something." He held out a small box. "Happy Birthday, honey!" He said. "I totally forgot was my birthday." I said and opened the small box. In the small box was another charm but it was a heart that had our names carved in it. "Thank You. I love it." I said and gave him a kiss on the lips and he kiss me back. "Kakashi-sensei wanted to talk to us today." Sasuke said. _"Oh yeah the Chunin exams." _I thought.

I grabbed an apple to snack on. Sasuke and I were holding hands while walking to the training grounds to meet up with Kakashi. We now saw view of the clearing. "You guys are finally here." Sakura said. "Yup! So is Kakashi here yet?" I asked. "No not yet, but Naruto is here. He's over there." Sakura said while pointing her finger to a sleeping Naruto.

Just then Kakashi popped out of nowhere. "Ah. You guys are here. Today I recommend that you guys should take the Chunin exams but if you do not want to you can take it next year." He said. Everybody said they were going to take it. Kakashi passed out a registration paper to us. "You will have to have this paper filled out before you enter the building to take the exams. Also Miki, you will be separated from this team and go solo." He said.

"Why is Miki going solo?" Sasuke asked. _"He's being overprotective." _I thought.

**Sasuke's POV**

Kakashi was explaining to us about the Chunin exams. "You will have this paper filled out before you enter the building to take the exams. Also Miki, you will be separated from this team and go solo." He said. I stopped breathing for a second. "Why is Miki going solo?" I asked.

"Miki is going solo because she is on a different level compared to you guys. She is S-Rank level and an Anbu at that." He said. "Hey Kakashi! Why did you tell them that? I wanted to keep it a secret." Miki yelled. I smirked at her reaction. _"She's so cute when she's angry." _I thought. "That's it so be sure to fill it out before you enter the exams." He said and poofed away. We all put the paper in our pouches.

I left them because I had to do something. I said goodbye to Miki and she gave me a kiss.

**Miki's POV**

Sasuke said he was leaving so I gave him a kiss and he left. _"I wonder what he's doing?" _I thought. That's when I saw Konohamaru and his crew. He called Sakura and name and started running off. He bumped into someone. "Ooff. I'm sorry." Konohamaru said. "You think sorry is going to be enough." Kankuro said and grabbed Konohamaru by the neck. "Kankuro, put Konohamaru down." I said.

_"How does this girl know my name? She does look a bit familiar." _Kankuro thought. That's when I saw Temari. Her eyes widened. _"Is that really Miki?" _She thought. Kankuro then started to strangle Konohamaru, that's when a rock it his hand and he dropped Konohamaru. Before he could fall, I caught him and put him beside Naruto.

"What do you think you are doing in our village? I thought villages weren't able to enter without permission." Sasuke said. "We are here to take the Chunin Exams." Temari said showing her their papers. "Temari! Is that really you? It's Miki, do you remember me?" I said. Her eyes widened. "Miki! OMFG! I haven't seen you since forever." She said.

"Do you guys know each other?" Kankuro said. "Kankuro, this is Hagoromo Miki. Don't you remember her? We used to play with her all the time before she left." Temari said. Kankuro thought about it and he realized. "You sure have grown, Miki specially in that area." He said. That's when sand came flying.

**Gaara's POV**

I was walking when I saw those idiots making a scene. "Kankuro, this is Hagoromo Miki. Don't you remember her? We used to play with her all the time before she left. _"Is that really Miki. I haven't seen her for about 6 years." _I thought. I saw Kankuro think for a second. "You sure have grown, Miki specially in that area." Kankuro said. I got mad and moved my sand towards him.

Someone grabbed Miki, I saw that it was a boy with raven black hair with onyx eyes. "GAARA!" Miki said. She came up to me and hugged me.

**Sasuke's POV**

I saw sand coming towards them. I grabbed Miki and I saw a boy with red hair with sea-foam green eyes. "GAARA!" Miki said. She ran up to the red head and hugged. "Get off me." He said. "What happen to you, Gaara? You used to be sweet." She said. "I'm no longer the same person you saw 6 years ago. Let's leave." He said and they left.

"Miki? How do you know them?" Naruto asked. "I was wondering the same thing." Sakura asked. "Well, I met them when I went traveling and I settled in the Sand Village. That's where I met Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara." I said.

****Time Skip****

**Miki's POV**

I went home to get some rest. I had to fill out my paper for the exams. I finally finished it and somebody knocked on my door. I opened the door and I saw Naruto standing there. "Miki, are you ready?" Naruto said. I nodded. _We decided to meet around 3pm._

We were now walking towards the building. I saw Sasuke and I ran up to him. I gave him a hug. "I missed you." I said. "Me too." He said and gave me a kiss. "Keep it PG-13 you guys." Naruto said. I rolled my eyes and we headed up the stairs. We kept on walking and we finally reached the doors.

Kakashi was in front of the door waiting for us. "Are you guys, ready?" He said. We all nodded and he opened the door.

We walked in and saw other teams. That's when I noticed a sinister chakra. I looked around trying to find it. "Miki, what's wrong?" Sasuke asked. "Oh it's nothing. Just nerves." I said with a fake smile. I saw a guy walk up to us. He had white hair with glasses.

"Hi my name is Yakushi Kabuto." He said with a smile. _"That smile is a fake. I know it." _I thought. He talked about getting information about any enemy. "Can you look information about Hagoromo Miki of the Leaf Village and Gaara of the Sand Village?" Sasuke asked. _"A Hagoromo, interesting. I'm sure Orochimaru would be glad to hear this news." _Kabuto thought.

"Why do you want to look me up?" I asked. "I want to see how strong you are, that's why." He said. "I don't have much information on both of them, especially Hagoromo Miki." He said. Before we could say anything a jounin walked in. "Hello there my name is Morino Ibiki. I will be your instructor for this section." Ibiki said.

Everyone took a seat where they were placed. Ibiki then talked about the rules about no cheating. _"This test is obviously about gathering intel without being noticed." _I thought and the test began. I already knew the answers so I didn't have to cheat.

****Time Skip****

The test was now over. We were now going to get our tenth question. "People who get this answer wrong will forever stay as a genin, but you can raise your hand and leave to try again next year. Then again if one of your team mates raises their hand, you whole team will be disqualified." He said. People started to raise their hands and leave. "I DON'T CARE IF I STAY A GENIN ALL MY LIFE. I'M GOING TO BE THE HOKAGE ONE DAY AND THIS ISN'T GOING TO STOP ME!" Naruto said.

_"Nicely said, Naruto." _I thought. "The tenth question is that you... ALL PASS!" Ibiki said. Some of us were confused but most of us were too happy to think about it. That's when I heard a crash and someone landed near Ibiki. "Hello you squirts, my name is Mitarashi Anko. I will cut this group in half when I'm finished with them. Everyone follow me." She said and everyone followed her.

We were now walking towards a forest. _"I've heard about this forest from Gramps. It's called the Forest of Death." _I thought. "Well bye you guys. I have to go to a different area. So you in the forest." I said and turned around. Before I could start walking, someone put their arms around my waste. "Be careful." Sasuke said. "I will. You be careful to. Something is going to happen in there that I can't tell you." I said and I kissed him. I ran before he could asked me.

_"Why was Miki acting so weird? What's going to happen in the forest during the Chunin exams?" _Sasuke thought.

****Time Skip****

I was given the heaven scroll, I now had to obtain the earth scroll. I noticed someone's presence and they ambushed me. I saw that they had the Earth scroll. "Would you like to give us the Heaven scroll the easy or hard way?" One of them said. Before he could do something I knocked out all his comrades. "Wwhat how did you do that so quickly?" He said. I knocked him out and took the Earth scroll. Suddenly a chill went through my body.

_"I hope nothing happens to Team 7." _I thought. That's when I felt that sinister chakra again and I headed towards it. What I saw was Sasuke holding the side of his neck. There was a huge snake and Naruto was fighting it. Sasuke and Naruto had knocked out, it was just Sakura and I. "Sakura, take them someplace safe. I'll take care of him and I'll come search for you." I said. She nodded and left with both of the guys.

"Now, what should I do with you?" I said. The snake had turned into a human. "Now I see. You are the last person in the Hagoromo clan." Orochimaru said and he started to attack me. Of course I overpowered him. "You are quite strong. I will take you later, but for now I will have Sasuke as my new vessel." He said and disappeared.

I left and found Sakura's chakra signature and I followed it. _"I could I let this happen. When I knew it would happen. I'm such an idiot." _I thought. When I arrived, I saw ninjas and I saw one holding Sakura by the hair and the girl had cut her hair. "SAKURA!" I yelled. I was now pissed. I ran towards the ninjas and I started to fight them.

I did some hand seals. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" I yelled and blew fire from my mouth. I was extreme pissed. I kept fighting and I sensed an evil aura. I turned around and saw Sasuke engulfed with the dark aura. I wasn't paying attention and I got kicked off my feet.

Sasuke was now going on a rampage. I ran towards him and hugged him from behind. "Sasuke! Stop! Please stop." I said with a teardrop in my eye. I felt the dark aura disappearing. "I'm sorry I scared you, Miki." He said and he fainted after using all his strength. I put him next to Naruto and I healed them including Sakura.

"I will be leaving first. You can come when they have both awaken." I said to Sakura and she nodded. I left to the building.

****Time Skip****

I had finally reached the building and I handed the sensei my scrolls. "Good job getting here, Miki." Sarutobi said. "Gramps. can I talk to you in private?" I asked. He nodded and we headed to a room. I told him what happened and I told him to be careful of an attack. "Thank you for letting me know, Miki. You should go rest and wash up. There is a room for you to rest." He said. I nodded and head towards the room.

I took a shower and I took a nap. When I woke up, I felt Team 7's chakra signature so I knew that they had arrived.

**Sasuke's POV**

We had finally arrived at the building. _"Where is Miki?" _I thought. I felt some pain on my neck. "Are you alright, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said. "I'm fine." I said. She started complaining that I should get it looked at but I refused. After the Hokage talked, Kakashi grabbed me. "I know about your curse mark. The Third Hokage heard it from Miki." Kakashi said. _"Miki is here. I'm glad." _I thought.

"I will seal your curse mark." He said and he started to seal it. I had to say it did hurt while Kakashi was sealing it. After he finally healed it, I went back to the balconies. I also saw Miki standing next to Naruto. I walked up to her and put my arm around her waist. "How are you doing?" She asked. "I'm doing fine." I said.

I looked up at the screen and I saw who was going to fight next.

**Hagoromo Miki vs. Yakushi Kabuto**

"Be careful." I said. "I will." She said. I kissed her forehead before she jumped off the balcony to the ground.

"Good Luck." I mentally told her.


	15. Hagoromo Miki vs Yakushi Kabuto

**Miki's POV**

I looked at the screen and saw...

**Hagoromo Miki vs. Yakushi Kabuto**

"Be careful." Sasuke said. "I will." I said. He kissed me on the forehead and I jumped off the balcony to land on the floor. "Remember you are to stop if your opponent can no longer move or is badly injured." Sarutobi said. Kabuto and I both bowed to each other. "START!" Sarutobi said. I got into fighting position.

He ran towards me and threw a punch. I blocked it.

Dragon Tiger Hare

I did the hand seals. "Water Style: Raging Waves!" I said. I added my lightning chakra into it also. He got electrocuted because he didn't step off the water. Suddenly he was in front of me and he punched me in the stomach. "Gahh."

I coughed up some blood. "My punches and kicks give a blow internally." Kabuto said. _Interesting. "Haku, I'm going to use it." _I thought. I activated my Rinnegan and made the hand seals I remember Haku made while I once practiced with him. "Makyō Hyōshō!" I yelled. _"She can use that jutsu too." _Sasuke thought.

Ice mirrors formed around Kabuto. I slipped into one of the mirrors. I attacked him until he dropped and I released the jutsu. I had one more technique up my sleeve. Right when he was about to punch me I used the Fourth Hokage's teleportation technique. _"How does she know the Flying Thunder God technique?" _Kakashi thought.

She delivered the last blow. "Rasengan!" I yelled. "STOP!" Sarutobi said. I stopped before I hit him with my Rasengan and released it. "The winner of this match is Hagoromo Miki."Sarutobi said. I jumped in the air. The Third Hokage had an anime sweat on his forehead. "How am I going to fix this? You destroyed the ground." He said.

"Oh I can fix that." I said. Gramps looked at me with a confused face. _"I just learned this kekkei genkai." _I thought. "Wood Style: Wood Release!" I said. _"That girl has the Wood kekkei genkai." _Orochimaru thought. "Miki, how can you have that?" Gramps thought.

"I don't know. One day I was reading books about kekkai genkai. I was just playing around while doing the hand seals and I was able to use the wood release. Not only the wood release, I can use other kinds too." I said. Gramps jaw literally dropped to the floor that I had to help pick it up for him. "You okay, Gramps?" I asked. He nodded. I waved that I could go so I went back to the balcony.

"You were great." Sasuke said and gave me a kiss on the forehead. I started to heal myself and I watch the rest of the matches.

**Hyuga Hinata vs. Hyuga Neji**

Hinata was badly injured that I had to go down and heal her. I put up a tent around us with my Earth release. She had broken bones and tissues. I activated my Byakugan. He also did some damages on her chakra system. I started healing and it took me almost 2 hours to finish.

I came out of the tent. "I will have the medical team take her to the hospital for her to rest. NOW!" I said and they moved. "Thank you, Miki-chan for saving her." Kurenai said. "Your welcome." I said. She took off to look at Hinata.

I walked towards Neji. "What do you want?" He said. I slapped him across the face. "What was that for?" He asked. "You injured more

severely than you should have. She could have died. You blocked most of her chakra gates. You also gave her direct hits. Did you want to kill her? You're lucky I was here or she would have died." I yelled at him. He looked guilty.

"How do you know I blocked most of her chakra gates. You can't know that without having..." I cut off his sentence. "I'm just a really good medic ninja." I said. _"I don't want people to know I have Byakugan." _I thought.

**Rock Lee vs. Gaara**

Gaara had crushed his bones. I then again had to run down. "Miki, please save him." Gai said. "I will try my best." I said. I put up the tent again. I started examining him. _"His injury is worse than Hinata's. This is going to take some time." _I thought.

"Is Miki-chan going to be all right? She used a lot of chakra to heal Hinata and now she has to heal Lee." Naruto said. _"Naruto is right. Miki should be collapsing right now. I hope she's ok." _Sasuke thought.

****3 Hours Later****

I was finally done healing Lee. "Please take him to the hospital. I will check him again once the matches are done." I said. The medical took Lee away. I activated my Sharingan and looked at Gaara. I put him under genjutsu.

**Sasuke's POV**

Miki has now just come out of the tent. _"She looks paler than usual." _I thought. "Please take him to the hospital. I will check him again once the matches are done." Miki said. I saw her slightly do something and then I noticed her eyes. She had activated her Sharingan.

She was looking at Gaara. Gaara then started to yell in pain. "Miki, stop it!" Kakashi said. "I'm not doing anything to him. I'm just letting him feel the pain he inflicted on Lee." Miki said. _"She is scary when she's mad." _I thought and I gulped. I saw Miki deactivate her Sharingan and Gaara stopped yelling from the pain.

"What were you doing to him?" Kakashi said. She looked at Kakashi and her Sharingan was looking dead straight at Kakashi. "He went to far. I was talking to him in his head while I showed him the pain he gave Lee." Miki said.

Before I could do something, I fainted from using too much chakra. But someone caught me.


	16. Orochimaru's Attack

**Miki's POV**

I woke up and I headed towards the stadium to watch the matches after fainting yesterday.

**Naruto vs. Neji**

Naruto had won the match. People were surprised but I wasn't. I believed in him.

I did check up on Lee. I told him that he probably couldn't be a ninja again unless he wanted to go through with the surgery which is 15% successful. He said he needed time to think about it.

I was now mad. Kakashi took Sasuke to do something and they haven't come back yet. Sasuke's match had to be pushed back because he wasn't here. "Hokage-sama, is Hagoromo Miki going to fight?" Kakashi asked. "She will not. She has far exceeded genin level. She was already a jounin when she became an Anbu. I wanted to see her strength." He said. "I think you should tell that to the crowd because they were betting on Miki." Kakashi said. "Alright." He said.

"Attention please! Hagoromo Miki will not be participating in these because she has far pass the genin level." Gramps said. "Then what level is she?" Some people said. Gramps looked at me to see if I wanted them to know, I nodded. "Hagoromo Miki is the Head Captain of the Anbu. She is S-Class Ranked." Gramps said.

"That's bull. She's only 15, how can she be an Anbu." I had an anime vein. "For your information, I become a Anbu Head Captain when I was 10 years old. I even have the Anbu tattoo." I said and I showed off my Anbu tattoo. "It's true!" I rolled my eyes. We now got back to the battles.

Sasuke had finally arrived for his match. "Good luck." I said. He smirked at me.

**Uchiha Sasuke vs. Gaara**

I saw Sasuke use Chidori during the fight. _"I guess Kakashi was teaching him Chidori." _I thought while I smiled. Just then there was an attack on the roof. All the Sand ninjas started to attack the Leaf ninjas. I started to evacuate the civilians out of the area.

I saw a barrier on the roof. _"Oh no! It's happening. My dream is coming true." _I thought. I saw Gaara and Sasuke fighting so I went down in the arena and stood behind Gaara. I chopped his pressure point and he knocked out. Before I could grab him, Temari and Kankuro grabbed him.

Gaara woke up again but he had the form of the one tail. "Naruto, can you deal with Gaara?" I asked and he nodded. Sasuke was badly injured so I took him to the hospital and before he could argue. I also pressed his pressure point so he wouldn't fight back.

I stayed in the hospital to heal the injured people. I did as I was told. That's when I forgot something. _"Shot! I need to get back to the stadium." _I thought. I left the hospital and headed towards the barrier. What I saw was the Third Hokage lying on the rooftop with a seal on his stomach.

"NOOO!" I yelled. Kakashi turned and saw me.

**Kakashi's POV**

"NOOO!" Miki yelled. I turned around and saw Miki. She fell to the floor when she saw the Third Hokage. "I warned him about the attack. Why didn't he take precautions?" Miki yelled. My eyes had widened at what she said. "You knew what was going to happen." I said.

She nodded. "I had a dream about the attack. I told Gramps so he could be ready when it happened. I haven't even successfully mastered the jutsu with my necklace yet." She said. _"Her necklace? What does her necklace have to do with the Third Hokage's life?" _I thought.

"Miki, what is your jutsu with your necklace suppose to do?" I asked. She looked at my with tears in her eyes. "The jutsu that involves my necklace allows me to give my chakra to a person meaning giving them life. I have been storing my chakra into this necklace since I was 7 years old. I haven't fully mastered the hand seals yet. I can only give someone my chakra the day they are on the verge of death." She said starting to cry more.

"This is not your fault." I said while ruffling her hair. I noticed that she had fainted. She couldn't take the pain of losing the Third Hokage. She opened her eyes one last time and I saw her Sharingan. _"So I guess the death of the Third Hokage brought out her Sharingan." _I thought.

I left to take Miki to the hospital. She used to much of her chakra even though she has unlimited chakra. It must still put a toll on her body.

**Miki's POV**

The last thing I remember is telling Kakashi about my necklace after that everything was fuzzy.

That night I had a reminder that Sasuke was going to leave the village. _"How am I suppose to live without him." _They were my last thoughts before I drifted to sleep.


	17. Sasuke Leaving the Village

**Sasuke's POV**

I started to wake up. There was bright lights everywhere. _"What happened? How did I get here?" _I thought. I finally opened my eyes and I noticed that I was in the hospital. "Sasuke-kun. You finally woke up." Sakura said.

"Where's Miki?" I asked. Sakura had gone pale. _"Don't tell me something happened to her?" _I thought. "Sakura. Where is she?" I said. She pointed towards the hospital bed next to me. Laying on the bed was Miki and she looked really pale. "What happened to her?" I asked.

"When the attack started, she brought you in. She then started healing injuries and she did it for 2 hours straight without stopping. Suddenly she just left and when she came back. Kakashi was holding her in his arms. She found out that the Third Hokage had died. And she hasn't woken up yet." She said.

"How long have I been out?" I asked. "Three days. Why?" Sakura said. "Nothing."I said. That's when Naruto walked in and started talking. "How you doing, Sasuke?" Naruto asked. "Let's fight, Naruto.

(You know what happened at this point.)

Sasuke and Naruto went on the roof and had a battle. Sakura tried to stop them. That's when Sasuke used Chidori and Naruto used Rasengan against each other.. Before something could happen, Kakashi stopped them. He lectured Sasuke.

****Next Morning****

**Miki's POV**

I suddenly woke up and saw all white. I had to let my eyes adjust to the lighting. "Where am I?" I asked. "You're in the hospital, Miki." A voice said. I looked and I saw Sakura. "How long have I been out?" I asked. "You were out for about 4 days." She said.

I thought about what I remembered. _"Gramps is dead?! I couldn't do anything about it." _I yelled at myself in my mind. "So what has been happening?" I ask. "We have been rebuilding the destroyed buildings. But..." Sakura stopped. "What happened?!" I slightly yelled.

"Sasuke and Naruto got into a fight and they used their ninjutsu against each other, but Kakashi-sensei stopped them." She said. _"Those idiots!" _I thought. That's when Naruto walked in. "Miki! You're finally awake." He said. I tried to sit up but I winced at the pain.

"So where's Sasuke?" I asked. "I don't know after Kakashi took him away. I have no idea what happened to him." Sakura said. "Oh ok then. Well I'm hungry. Can someone grab something for me too eat?" I asked. "Sure thing, Miki-chan." Naruto said and walked out.

****Nighttime****

**Sasuke's POV**

I was thinking about what the Four Sound Ninjas were talking about. Saying that Orochimaru could make me stronger to get revenge. _"I don't want to leave, Miki though."_ I thought. I tried to block her away. It was now nighttime and I was going to leave. _"Tonight. I am going to leave Konoha." He said._

I was already packed, but before I left I went to visit Miki in the hospital. I came through the the window. I looked at her and caressed her cheek. _"Please forgive me. I have to get stronger to defeat him." _I thought. I kissed her and my heart froze what she said when he kissed her. "Don't leave me, Sasuke. Don't go to Orochimaru." She whispered.

He ignored what she said and left out the window. I had almost reached the gate when I sensed Sakura's chakra. "Sasuke-kun! Stop!" She yelled. We had a conversation and she said she was going to scream. I teleported behind her. "Thank you, Sakura. Please take care of Miki for me." I said and I hit her pressure point.

I put her on the bench and left for my journey. I didn't take a look back towards the village. I finally stopped when I saw the Four Sound Ninjas. "Let's go." I said in a cold tone. We headed off to Orochimaru's hideout.

****Next Day****

**Miki's POV**

I woke up and I saw Sakura in the next bed besides me. She was awake. "Sakura! Why are you here?" I asked. She looked like she was about to cry. "Sasuke left the village last night. I tried to stop him." She said. My heart stopped. _"Even though I knew it would happened. It hurts knowing he left when we both loved each other." _I thought.

"I heard that a group of genins were going after him." She said and she turned around crying herself to sleep. I tried to get up when I heard she finally fell asleep. There was my clean clothes and weapons in the room. I got dressed and grabbed my weapons, leaving through the window.

****Time Skip****

Neji was fighting Kidōmaru of the Sound Four.

Choji was fighting Jirōbō.

Kiba and Akamaru fought Sakon and Ukon.

Shikamaru fought Tayuya.

Naruto fought Kimimaro but had help from Gaara and ran after Sasuke.

They were now fighting each other. I had arrived right when the battle ended. Before Sasuke could start leaving I yelled at him. "UCHIHA SASUKE!" I yelled. He turned around but his eyes were cold.

I ran down from the mountain and landed in front of Sasuke. "Why did you leave without saying goodbye?" I yelled and I charged after him. "I love you. How could you leave me?" I yelled. That's when I felt something pierce my body. I looked and I saw it was Chidori. I stood up again and ran towards him. Then again he hit me with another Chidori. "Why, Sasuke? I thought you loved me." I said.

"I didn't love you! I was using you. I could get attention if I was with the famous daughter of the Sage of Six Paths. I never loved you. You are pathetic and weak. Why would I love you?" He yelled. My heart broke hearing him say that. Before I could do anything, everything went dark.

**Sasuke's POV**

Miki was yelling at me. It broke my heart to see her like this. It hurt me even more piercing my Chidori through her. _"I did this to protect you. What am I saying I caused you pain. I hope you can forgive me." _I thought and left her body there. _"Please survive, Miki. For me, live and survive. Forget about me." _I thought.

****Time Skip****

**Kakashi's POV**

Gai and I also other jounins were sent as backup to help the group of Genins. The other jounins took the rest to the hospital. Gai and I were searching for Naruto. We stopped at the waterfall. I saw Naruto's body. "Gai. Can you go grab Naruto? I'm going to see if I can sense Sasuke." I said. Gai nodded and left to grab Naruto.

My blood turned cold when I looked and saw someone else's body that was all bloody. I could tell who it was from this height. It was Miki. I ran towards her. _"She has been fatal damaged. She hasn't even fully healed her other injuries yet." _I thought. I left to the village earlier because she needed immediate help. _"Don't die on me, Miki!" _I thought.

****Time Skip****

**Miki's POV**

I once again opened my eyes and saw a flash of white. "I'm in the hospital aren't I?" I asked. "You're awake." I heard someone yell. I turned to the bed next to be and I see Naruto covered in bandages. "Naruto?!" I yelled. "Nice to see you too, Miki." He said. We both smiled at each other. That's when Kakashi and Sakura walked.

"How are you guys doing?" Kakashi asked. "I'm doing fine." I said and faked a smile. I remembered what Sasuke said to me. _"Those words and wounds had hurt me mentally and physically."_ I thought.

Naruto said something about promising Sakura to bring Sasuke back.

After Naruto had finished healing up. He went with a perverted guy named Jiraiya to find Tsunade to become the Fifth Hokage.

I was still broken but I put a happy face so people didn't worry about me. Although I wanted to cry my eyes out.

_"Why, Sasuke? Why did you leave us? Why did you leave me?" _I thought.


	18. Leaving to Train

**Miki's POV**

****2 Weeks Later****

I was finally released out of the hospital. I had to stay in the hospital for nearly 2 weeks because I was hit by 2 Chidoris. I thought about what happened that night. On the outside I was cheerful, but on the inside I was in pain. "Do you want to go to the Hokage Office?" Kakashi said. "What for?" I ask.

"Naruto and Jiraiya had brought Senju Tsunade to be the next Hokage." He said. I nodded and followed him. We finally reached the room and Kakashi knocked then we entered. "Hey, Miki-chan." Naruto said. "Nice to see you too, Naru-kun." I said.

The elders had already made plans about making Tsunade the Hokage of Konoha. Naruto and Jiraiya came to see her to ask for permission. "Is it alright for me to take Naruto out to train outside of Konoha?" Jiraiya asked. Tsunade thought about it. "Very well. Be careful though." She said. "We will be leaving at dawn." He said.

Naruto and Jiraiya started to leave. "I'll see you later." Naruto said before leaving. I walked up to Tsunade. I had been planning to ask this after the battle with Sasuke. I told them my plan. "Miki that is far too dangerous. To get trained by them." Tsunade said. "I'm going to have to agree with the Fifth Hokage with this one." Kakashi said.

"But I learned all I can in Konoha. How am I supposed to get stronger if I learned I can here?" I said. Tsunade thought for awhile. "You are correct about that. But how long with you be gone?" She asked. "Just as long as Naruto. I will be training with them for 2 years and I will come back." I said. "Very well then." Tsunade said.

"Fifth Hokage?!" Kakashi said. "This is her own decision. We can not stop her." She said. "I'll be alright Kakashi-nii san. I'll come back safe and sound." I said. "I will be leaving the same time as Naruto." I said. I excused myself.

****Morning****

I had said goodbye to all my teachers and friends. Of course I even said goodbye to Naruto. _"I'm going to miss the village." _I thought. That's when I saw Naruto and Jiraiya walking towards the gate. I hugged both of them, my last hug for them until they come back. "See you in 2 years, Naruto. You better get stronger." I yelled. "You too, Miki-chan." He said.

Right when they got out of sight. I started moving too. _"I hope this works." _I thought. It took me half a day to their hideout. I was stopped by two people. "What do you think you're doing here, pretty girl?" A guy with a scythe on his back. "Lead me to your hideout. I want to join the Akatsuki." I said.

He nicely showed me the way to the hideout. As I walked in, I got weird looks from the other members. The guy who took me here named Hidan just kept checking me out. "Will you stop checking me out! For goodness gracious!" I yelled. "Feisty much! It's not my fault your body is hot." He said.

I just glared at him. I walked into a room and saw a man and a woman. The man had orange hair, Rinnegan, and chakra rods pierced through the body. The woman had purple hair, orange eyes, and with a piercing "How may I be of use to you?" He said. "I want to be part of the Akatsuki. I want to be trained by you guys." I said. He seemed interested about what I had to say. "Why should I let you in?" He said.

"Because I am Hagoromo Miki. Daughter of the Six Paths. I have all kekkei genkai." I said. He thought for a second. "Very well. You can join the group." He said. The woman grabbed a cloak and gave it to me. She also showed me my new room. I trimmed the cloak so it reached my knee instead my feet. I also added a hood since mine didn't have one.

Once I was done, I walked into a room. I guess you can call it the living room. The woman came to introduce herself and the rest of the members. "My name is Konan." She said. Everyone else introduced themselves. "Deidara." A guy with blond hair said. "Sasori." said the puppet.

"Hoshigaki Kisame." said the fish looking man. "TOBI!" said the guy with a swirly orange mask. "Kazuku." said this one guy said. "Uchiha Itachi." said the man with Sharingan. _"This is Sasuke's older brother." _I thought.

Hidan started asking me questions. "How old are you?"He asked. "14."I answered. "Birthday?" He asked. "June 21" I replied. "Where you from?" He said. "Konoha." "Cup size?" He asked. I clenched my fist and punched him in the fast. "I'm just kidding!" He said. I relaxed. "So any boyfriend?" He asked.

I flinched when he said it. "So do you have any?" He asked. "I did." I said. "Who?" He asked. "uuchia ssasuke." I whispered. "I can't hear you!" Hidan said. "I went out with Uchiha Sasuke!" I yelled out.

Everyone froze even Itachi. "Hey, Itachi. This girl is your younger brother's girlfriend." Kisame said. "Ex-girlfriend." I said.

That's how our meeting happened.

****1 Year Later****

I have been training under everyone in the Akatsuki for about a year. They even got me the Akatsuki tattoo. I was currently being trained by Pein or I guess you can call him Nagato. "Pein? Can you teach me some Rinnegan jutsu?" I asked. "Why?" He said. "I just want to know." I half-lied. He looked suspicious for a second but let it go. "Alright then." He replied.

I held on to my necklace. I had always put part of my chakra into the necklace as Gramps told me. I have now learned and memorized all the hand seals for the special just. _"I'm sorry I wasn't able to save you Gramps." _I thought and a tear shed out my eyes.

"You better hurry up." Pein yelled. I ran after him. Pein had taught me all the jutsu for Rinnegan and even the hand seals. I got the hang of it, but the most dangerous one was Gedō: Rinne Tensei no Jutsu. I was walking back to the hideout with pain when I forgot something and I stopped. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Today is my 16th birthday." I said. He just turned around and started walking again. I started to follow him as well. I told everyone when we first met. As I walked in there was a surprise party. "HAPPY 16TH BIRTHDAY MIKI!" Everyone yelled. "Thanks you guys." I said.

Everyone started giving me their presents. Each and everyone gave me a charm to add on to my bracelet. Overtime, I eventually got every member a bracelet too. "Thanks you guys for the presents." I said. "You welcome." Konan said.

****1 Year Skip****

I was going to turn 17 in a couple of weeks. _"Man I can't believe how fast time flies." _I thought. I looked into the mirror to look at myself. I could you could say I did change. I had a feminine charm now. My chest and butt were filled out and I had curves. Other than that everything else is the same except the length of my hair reaching below my butt."

Today I was going to be trained with Itachi. I actually got along with Itachi. When I first arrived he was cold to me, but he eventually opened up and told me his reason for murdering his clan. I eventually told him about Sasuke and I.

****Flash Back****

Miki had just told Itachi about Sasuke and her dating. She was tearing up a bit when she told him the story. "He isn't worth your tears. You deserved better." He said and after crying Miki eventually fell asleep in his lap. "Sasuke, you're missing out. She really did love you and she still does." Itachi whispered.

After a while he carried Miki back to the hideout and put her in her bedroom.

****End of Flashback****

****Few weeks later****

It was now my birthday yet again. The members threw me another birthday party and I enjoyed it. I never told them the I had Sharingan or even Rinnegan for that matter. They each gave me something to remember them by.

Kisame- A katana

Deidara- Explosives

Sasori- Small puppet

Hidan- A knife

Tobi- A mask

Konan- Sakura shaped earrings

Pein- A ring to represent the Akatsuki

Itachi- A photo album

I thanked them for all their presents. It's been 2 years since I left Konoha. _"I think it's about time to head back to Konoha." _I thought. I went to talk to Pein. "I think I should leave now." I said. "Under a few conditions." He said. "What conditions?" I asked.

"You are to act you know about us and we will act we don't know you. You are also not to spill beans about our plans." He said. I nodded. _"That means I could spill their weaknesses and skills." _I thought. I hugged Pein. "I will miss you Nagato. Don't use too much chakra. You will damage your health." I said.

His eyes widen. "Hhow did you..." He got cut off because I ran out the door. I went to pack my things which wasn't much. Just clothes, weapons, presents, and scrolls. After I packed up, I went to the lounge room. I hugged each and every member of Akatsuki. They said their goodbyes and I said mine. I hugged Itachi the longest. "I'm going to miss you, Itachi-nii san." I said. "I will too." He said.

I left the hideout of Akatsuki without turning back. The members taught me many things. They even taught me their specialties of their skills. I was going to miss them. The travel was going to take half a day. I reached the gates of Konoha within 5 hours.

I'm finally home. And I walked towards the gate.


End file.
